The Other Stark Girl
by thelittlemarieantoinette
Summary: AU - Lyanna wasn't the only 'Stark Girl'. Athena is Lyanna's younger sister, who accompanies her nieces and brother to King's Landing. Once there, a series of events that shake the Stark family to its very core lead Lyanna to Tywin Lannister. "It was almost like a carnival of lust and desire, but laced with something stronger."
1. Lyanna's Ghost

Don't ask me how this idea came into my head, but it hasn't left me alone for days. I've been writing this in between studying, so I can't promise a structure for updates, but if my muse for this continues then I hope new chapters should come on a fairly regular basis. Reviews are appreciated and loved, please read the characters included in this story and the pairings before continuing as I know some people are very particular about not reading certain pairings or characters. I imagine this will be slow moving at the start, at least in regards to Twyin/Athena, but the best things come to those who wait!

_Lyanna wasn't the only 'Stark Girl'. Athena is Lyanna's younger sister, who accompanies her nieces and brother to King's Landing. Once there, a series of events that shake the Stark family to its very core and lead Lyanna to one Tywin Lannister. What begins as a deal of compromise turns into something much stronger - and even more dangerous. Eventual **Twyin/OC, Sansa/Sandor** - with brief hints of Catelyn/Ned_

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Stark Girl - Chapter One - Lyanna's Ghost<strong>

Athena had always been compared to Lyanna.

Their skin as pale as winter's first lace snow drops.

Waves of ebony hair as dark as the nightfall in the North during a midsummer's night.

Lips touched by the purest crimson rose.

Only their eyes were contrasting. Lyanna's grey and lifeless; Athena's piercing green in the emeralds in the crown jewels.

Yet, Athena hardly remembered the 'she wolf'. The lover who had brought Westro to its knees during a war in her name. The war of love.

She had been just a child when her sister left this world for the next, dying in a room that smelled like blood and roses; just like the one Athena had been born into.

The sister's had been like the day and night; born to be separated by time itself.

Never to be together as one.

For the entirety of her twenty nine years on earth, Athena had lived in the shadow of Lyanna's ghost.

_"Lyanna's living ghost"_ - a nickname that haunted her very being.

The only people who saw her as more than that, were the children.

'_Ned's little army_' as she affectionately called them. Her nieces and nephews. The light during even her most darkest of days.

"Aunt Thena! Tell Arya that she needs to go and put a dress on!" Sansa cried at the top of her lungs, pulling the older woman out of her reminiscing train of thought.

Turning around, Athena shook her head as she chuckled under her breath. The two sisters were constantly at each other's throats; she couldn't imagine two sisters so different from one another.

Resting her hands against the golden cotton pleats of her dress, its lace bottom hanging mere inches from the ground. "Sansa, I think Arya is beyond speaking to at this stage" Athena reminded her eldest niece, the corner of her lips pulling up in the shadow of a smirk. Walking towards the younger girl, her feet carrying her slowly across the girl's bedroom. "You best head down now, my little wolf" She advised Arya, her hand dropping onto the child's shoulder, the tips of her slender fingers reaching up to skim the bottom of Arya's brunette locks.

Sansa turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, shaking her head defiantly as she muttered under her cold breath about Athena's favoritism for her younger sister. In truth, Athena had always seen herself in Arya. Desperate to break free, strong of mind and quick witted. There was a reason why the Queen was the most powerful chess piece; both Arya and herself were proof of that.

Hearing a man clearing his throat at the door, Athena's eyes shot up from Arya's face to look over the girl's right shoulder into the shadows of the doorframe.

"Run along now, Arya" She said, giving the growing girl one final smile before gently pushing her back towards the door.

As Arya left her line of vision, Athena watched as her brother appeared from behind the shadows like a ghost in the night. "Hello, Ned" She greeted, lifting up the beige fur coat that had been decorating her four poster bed. The greying man nodded his head in acknowledgement "Ana" He replied, calling her by his affectionate pet name.

"You were born for the south, dear sister" Ned whispered, his hand reaching across to touch the soft skin of his sister's rose petal tinted cheeks. Athena's thick eyelashes rested heavy against her eyelids as she leaned into her brother's hand.

"Just like Lyanna they say" She muttered softly, knowing that the impending visit of the King would only bring about more comparisons between herself and her sister who had left this world many moons ago. "Keep Robert and I apart, Ned, he sees me too much as Lyanna" She warned her brother, her eyes piercing with fear as she looked him level in his dark grey eyes.

Stepping around her brother's broad figure, she headed towards the threshold of her room, preparing herself for what was to come.

She prayed that the gods would keep her sane and have mercy on her.

* * *

><p>As the horses paraded in one by one through the cold, heavy black gates of Winterfell, Athena kept her eyes trained straight ahead as she stood on her brother's right hand. The Lady of Winterfell by birth right was held to the same esteem as that of her sister in law, the Lady of Winterfell by marriage.<p>

Her eyes flickered from their trained position as Ayra skidded past them, trying to get into her place in the family lineup before their guests arrived.

Trust Ayra to be late.

Seeing the first virgin white stallion gallop into the courtyard, Athena reached out to pull the corners of her fur cloak closer around her slender shoulders. It didn't take her long to figure out who was who. After all, the sister of Ned Stark was always well informed. Amongst the guards and soldiers, was Robert's eldest son Joffery and 'The Hound' a mythical like solider who had been the focus of many a story in Winterfell.

A crimson carriage decorated in the flags of the Barathon household was pulled towards them by two tall black stallions that towered over even her brother. Appearing behind them, was the King himself, surrounded by a small army of protective soldiers; all prepared to die in his name.

Following her brother's lead, she bowed her head as she placed one foot behind the other, delivering a delicate and well mastered curtsey to the man before her. Hearing the heavy footsteps echoing around the courtyard as the King's mud covered boots pressed against the stones, Athena shut her eyes fearfully. She could still remember his last visit, his drunken words still ringing in her ears.

Letting Ned rise first, she straightened her back as she focused her attention on observing those standing behind the King. "Your Grace" Ned spoke, formally greeting his lifelong companion. "You've got fat" The King declared in a harsh tone, his words as sharp as a knife's blade. There was a pregnant pause before both men began to chuckle in union.

Watching the men embrace, she leaned back to shoot Catelyn a worried glance. This would be an interesting visit. "Cat!" The King announced, letting go of his friend to kiss the cheek of his friend's wife, ruffling the hair of their son as he went.

As he came to a stop in front of Athena, his thick gloved hand reached out to take her smaller one. "Athena...your beauty is heard of from here to the South" He declared, raising her knuckled to drop a kiss on them. Perhaps this visit would be different? He was more sociable with her than last time. "Just like your sister.."His voice dropped as he released his final statement, his grip of her hand loosing, letting it drop beside her waist once more. So much for hoping.

"Nine years...I haven't heard from you, what have you been doing?"Robert inquired, moving to stand in front of Ned once more, leaving Athena alone to watch the occupants of the carriage disembark. Her trained eyes followed the Queen as she headed towards them, waiting for her brother and Catelyn to speak first, she then moved forward to pay her respects. "My Queen" She declared, bowing her head once more.

"Take me to the crypt" Robert requested, calling over his shoulder as he began to walk towards the end of the row once more "We've been riding for a month, my love, _surely the dead can wait_" Cersei's voice slithered across the courtyard with malice, her voice causing Athena to flinch slightly.

"Ned, Athena" Robert commanded, ignoring his wife's cynical remark as he began his faithful journey towards the Stark family crypt.

"Tell me about him"Ned stated, his hand clutched around the top of his trusty sword as it rested against his hip. Athena folded her hands in front of her waist as she walked on the other side of the King, in step with both the men. "He was fine and then...burned right through him - whatever it was" Robert explained, earning a soft sigh from Athena as she shook her head. The man hadn't deserved to die in such a way

"I loved that man" The King announced, though without addressing either of the Stark siblings. "We both did" Ned replied, knowing that his sister had only faint memories of the man. "He didn't have to teach you much, but me... do you remember me at sixteen? All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls" Robert admitted, chuckling under his breath as he continued on his journey. Athena shut her eyes for a moment at his bluntness, clearly he had forgotten about her presence.

As they came to a stop, Athena took a step back as Robert turned to face her brother. "I need you Ned, " He declared "down at King's Landing, not up here where you're no damn use to anybody" Athena glanced over Robert's shoulder to catch the look of uncertainty that masked his aging features. "I would name you Hand of the King" Robert finished, looking rather pleased with himself.

Being Hand of the King was the very last thing that Ned wanted.

Athena watched as her brother got down onto one knee, unable to look the King in the eye as he spoke "I'm not worthy of the honor"She could hear the fear in his voice, it was hint, unmissable to the trained ear. She knew her brother; never had she seen his self-confidence flutter. The last Hand of the King had died, what would happen to her brother?

"I'm not honoring you, I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave" Robert argued, looking down at his life long friend.

"Damn it, Ned, stand up" He snapped, not feeling it necessary for Ned to bow down to him in such a formal manner. They were not the King and his subject; now they were brothers by all but blood. "You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing" He reminded Ned, watching as "We were meant to rule together, if your sister had lived we would have been bound by blood. Now we can be. I have a son, you have a daughter" Robert concluded, his lips turning up in the shadow of a pleased smirk.

He couldn't possible be proposing a marriage? Athena's eyes widened as she took an instinctive step forward, using what little self control she had left to stop a hysterical outburst occurring.

Athena stood back in the shadows as she watched both men standing in front of Lyanna's crypt. Heartbreak and loss glazed over Robert's eyes. Athena didn't doubt that the man had loved her sister, even if it had been another lifetime ago.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" He asked cynically, it was as though Lyanna had been hidden away from the rest of the world. Like a mistake they had tried to hide in the shadows. "She should be on a hill somewhere, the sun and the clouds above her" He muttered softly, almost able to imagine the way the sun hit her snow white skin on a spring's day.

"She was my sister, this is where she belongs" Ned fought back, his sister's shaky, breathless voice still ringing in his head as clear as it had on the day she had left this world.

"She belonged with me" Athena glanced away as Robert reached his hand up to stroke the cheek of the statue which immortalised Lyanna's beauty. "In my dreams, I kill him every night" The hatred in his voice slithered across the room, causing Athena's shoulders to shake slightly under the tension.

"It's done, your grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned reminded the King, though not even their deaths - as painful and cruel as they had been - could heal the wounds left behind by Lyanna's sudden, premature death. She had been taken from this world too soon, no amount of spilled blood could bring her back.

"Not all of them" Robert muttered, his bludging hands curling up into fists at the very idea of a living, breathing Targaryen. Of anyone related to the man who had taken Lyanna from him, his wife in all but name and law.

Unable to listen anymore, the youngest of the Starks turned on her heel and headed towards the entrance of the crypt once more. Leaving behind the two men to once again mourn the loss of Lyanna; just like they did every time Robert had visited the North.

She would make her excuses and avoid dinner. Athena couldn't stand this talk of the dead.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you" Athena stated, placing both feet firmly on the ground as she stood from the tall backed seat, glaring her brother down. The private meeting room of Winterfell held an aery chill that froze even Athena's snow kissed skin.<p>

"You need to stay here" Ned began to argue, holding up his hand to silence the younger woman, his fingers curling around the top of his arm rest, his back resting against the lustrous wood of his arm chair.

"I'm not a child, Ned, and I'm _not Lyanna_" Athena snapped back, her irritated tone reminded her brother of her position in the family as she shot him a glare that would make even the strongest of army leaders waver for a moment. "You can not protect me forever. You will be the Hand of King, someone must watch out for the girls. They are the nearest thing I have to children of my own - they _need_ a mother. Cat must stay here with the boys, let me come, Ned." She pleaded, folding her hands in front of her waist, her eyes glazed with fear for her nieces. King's Landing and the King's court were dangerous for anyone, even more so two young, naive girls fast approaching marrying age.

Sansa especially would need her more than ever.

Stalking out of the room, taking her steps two at a time, Lyanna headed off to her room to back. Shutting the door behind her with a bang that shook the nearest wall, Lyanna undid the golden locks with militant precision, throwing open its lid as she placed her belongings one by one inside.

Filling another trunk, then another. So on, and so forth.

It was only a confused voice from the shadows that stopped her routine. "You're going to King's Landing?" Ayra asked, throwing a suspicious glance towards her aunt. From what little she knew of Athena's past, the dark haired beauty had never been out of the North before.

"The last Stark girl that went South, came home in a casket. Both Sansa and yourself need someone to look out for you" Athena reminded her niece, voicing the fear filled thought that had consumed her mind since the King's arrival. Turning to face the child, she placed her final heavy, worn trunk down onto the ground beside her belongings.

"I think that statement rings more true to you, dearest aunt, than to my sister or I" Sansa made her presence known by speaking from the door frame of Athena's private chamber. Her words were filled with worry for her aunt, knowing that if anyone was a risk of meeting the same fate as Lyanna, then it would be Athena - her living ghost.

"Then we shall look out for each other" Lyanna compromised, though she was well aware that the beauty of the south would steal Sansa's innocent heart, while Ayra would fall under the allusion of the soldiers and the almighty army of the King. "Now, go and pack" She commanded, shooing both girls out of her room, shutting the door behind them as they departed, each shooting one final look of concern at their aunt.

* * *

><p>The carriage that awaited her was fit for a Queen. <em>'The Queen of the North'<em> she thought to herself. Heading up the steps, she lowered herself down into the high resting seat of the back.

Taking one final glance back at her home place, absorbing what little comfort still hung in the air, Athena shut her eyes as she engraved the memory of its image into her mind for eternity.

Pulling her fox furs closer to her slender figure, towards her weak shoulders.

There was a change in the air, Athena could feel it in her very veins.

She would not be returning to the North for many moons to come; she could feel it.

_None of them would._


	2. The Last Stark Girl

I'm so happy with the amazingly positive response that I received for the first chapter. Thank you all so very much. You'll see in this chapter that many of the events between episode one and the start of episode three - where this chapter is set - are not touched on. They will still have occurred but this fanfiction is more focused on Athena/Tywin and eventually Sansa/Sandor, and it given that Tywin does not appear until series two, I've skipped all of episode two and created some new events. This is an AU fanfiction after all, I can play around with the characters a little. It's important to note that in regards to Athena and Tywin's relationship, it's an almost instant physical attraction for Tywin which then eventually develops into much more when he comes to know Athena on a more personal level. However, it is very different for Athena, as you all will eventually find out. Again, thank you so much for all your support. Also, I'm currently working on a fanvideo for this pairing, more so to give myself some inspiration to continue to write this [not that I need it, of course!] but I will either update this post with the link, post it on tumblr or post it on the next chapter so you all can see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - The Other Stark Girl - The Last Stark Girl<strong>

Athena had always been the independent sort.

Just like Lyanna.

As a small horse and cart guided Sansa and Arya, along with their nurse and rider, Athena had instead chosen to ride one of her brother's white stallions into the heart of King's Landing. Feeling the warmth of the sun against her pale skin, Athena finally accepted her brother's words.

She was born for the South.

Shutting her eyes for one brief moment, she allowed the tension in her shoulders to disappear as she let out one shallow breath. The last Stark girl brought Westeros to its knees in a battle of love and blood. Athena could only hope that this time would be different - much different.

As they approached a courtyard, filled with people milling around, Athena's heavy, dark eyelashes fluttered open once more as she took in the surroundings. Everything was so light. The dark greys and mournful blacks of the North were worlds away from the sun-kissed yellow and pure white of the South.

Watching as a young man approached her brother's horse, she held back to give the pair some privacy before listening to her brother's first command. "Get the girls settled in, I'll be back in time for supper." Nodding her head at his words, she took a brief glance over her shoulder at Sansa and Arya. She could still see the red bloodshot around Sansa's eyes. She still mourned Lady. Athena had spent a full night and day consoling the girl. If she could only get her hands on that blonde haired whimp for the pain he had already caused Sansa...

* * *

><p>"Your son-in-law and Eddard Stark have arrived at King's Landing - rumor has it, that Eddard Stark is the new 'Hand of the King" The senior Lannister guard reported, his hands folded behind his back as he addressed the older man in front of him. "Who accompanied them?" Tywin questioned, raising his eyebrows as he leaned back on his chair; this was news to him. They had been on a journey from Casterly Rock to visit an old companion of Tywin's, having set up camp for the day after three nights of riding.<p>

"Your daughter, sons, their personal guards and several of the Starks" He answered, watching as his lord pursed his lips before rolling his hand in a circular motion to encourage him to continue. "Who exactly?" Tywin asked, interested in the latter as oppose to the former.

"Lord Eddard's daughters, Sansa and Arya. His sister, the Lady Athena is also coming" The trusted guard replied, his hand absent mindlessly reached out to touch the handle of his sword. "Lyanna's sister."Tywin voiced his inner thoughts, thinking of the infamous fair maiden who had essentially brought down a dynasty and destroyed a family. All in the name of love. "Yes, My Lord. They say her beauty surpasses even that of the late Lady Lyanna" He replied, with a shadow of a smirk playing on his lips. If Lyanna had brought about a war in her name, then the gods only knew what could happen now that Athena - of marriageable age and fine looks - was out of her protection in the north.

"I would very much like to meet this...Lady Athena" Tywin announced at the end of a pregnant pause, imagining the impressionable Lady Stark in his mind. She could be a fine match with a Lannister and could earn for them a means of power and support in the North. "That can be arranged, My Lord" The guard confirmed, nodding his head as headed towards the door of the tent, already making plans for their departure.

"Half a day should take us to King's Landing from our current position, we could even arrive before supper" Tywin thought aloud as he stood up from his seat, disappearing off in search of his things to pack for their spontaneous visit. If the Starks were going to be so close to their crown, then he wanted to be there to keep four eyes on them.

* * *

><p>By the time Ned returned, they were mid way through their afternoon lunch. Athena suspected the meeting had been short, but held enough venom to leave a bad taste in Ned's mouth. Although, she was the only one aware of his presence in the room, having spotted his movements in the shadows of the doorframe.<p>

She had dismissed the nurse for the duration of the meal, explaining that she would like some alone time with her nieces. The aging woman had been glad of the break.

Clasping the spine of her goblet, Athena eyed Arya from across the room, watching as she determinedly stabbed the walnut table repeated, each time the blade went in deeper than the last. "That's enough, Arya" Athena declared, reaching across the table to take the handle of the knife before slowly lifting it out of the child's reach, placing it over on the dressing table between two large antique vases filled with exotic fruits, some Athena herself had never seen.

"I was practicing!" Arya protested, glaring at Athena's back as she watched the woman place the knife away. "Practicing for what?"Sansa asked unamused, not looking at her younger sister as she cut her meat into tiny pieces; the girl had always been firm about looking and acting like a lady at all times, no matter where they were. "The Prince" Arya snapped back, her hands slapping against the table. "Arya!"Athena spoke, her eyes widening and her eyebrows shooting up. Her niece could not go around saying things like that; not if she wanted to keep her stubborn head on her shoulders.

"He's a liar and a coward - and he killed my friend!"She fought back, leaning closer to her aunt as she allowed her emotions to get the better of her. Glancing up over Sansa's shoulder, Athena could see her brother walking towards them, he too was not amused with the girl's outburst. "The Hound killed your friend" Sansa replied calmly, folding her hand on her lap like a china doll. "He does whatever the Prince tells him" Arya bit back, her head snapping around from Athena to Sansa. "You're an idiot" Sansa shook her head as she looked at Athena for guidance. "You're a liar and if you hadn't told a lie, Michael would still be alive" The need for vengeance in Arya's voice shocked even Athena, who kept her eyes trained on her brother. It was times like these that she had to remind herself that the girls were not her children - she was not the one raising them. She had not been blessed by the gods with such an honor.

"Enough" Ned's harsh voice sounded throughout the private dinning room, causing both of the girls to freeze and sit up straighter in their chair. "Arya, go to your room, we'll speak later" The sharpness of his voice disappeared as he spoke to his youngest daughter, nodding his head towards the hallway that held their private bedrooms. Watching as the stubborn child stalked out of the room, Ned took a glance towards the black and red haired Starks. Placing down the brown leather package, tied up with leather string, next to Sansa, the soft tone of Ned's voice returned, the one he reserved only for his family. "This is for you, Sansa"He said before sitting himself down on the spare seat at the round table, directly across from Athena, who had returned to eating her meal.

Lifting her head a little higher, Athena tried to catch a glimpse of the contents of the freshly opened package. "The same doll maker makes all the Princess Myrcella's toys"He explained, hoping to bring back Sansa's vibrant smile, yet Athena could already see the wheels turning in the girl's head. Sansa was not happy with the gift - one that belonged to a child, yet Sansa saw herself as a lady of the highest authority. The Future Queen. Ned was met by nothing but silence. "Don't you like it?" He inquired worriedly, his shoulders moving inwards as he tried to understand where he had went wrong. "I haven't played with dolls since I was eight" Sansa snapped, her eyes switching from the doll to her father.

"May I be excused?" The red haired maiden asked, though directed her question at her aunt. Nodding her head silently, Athena watched as the girl followed in her younger sister's footsteps and left the room with a heavy head, discarding her napkin on the table behind her.

"You've changed your attire" Ned spoke to break the silence, Athena's golden robes had been changed to ones of virgin white, the purest of cottons. "Traveling clothes only serve one purpose, and I felt a pure and calming colour might be more appropriate in our surroundings." She explained, reaching down to smooth out an invisible crease from her lap.

"You've been summoned to the palace later, I believe the Queen thinks it's only right that you two should get to know one another better" Ned revealed, watching as his younger sister sighed heavily at the idea of spending even a moment alone with that woman. "I'll be on by way then" Athena concluded, placing her napkin down next to her untouched plate before she made her exit in a more dignified manner than either of her nieces.

By the time she had arrived at the door, a carriage had came to take her the short distance from the residence of the Hand of the King to the main palace door. Do Southerns not walk? Stepping out from the carriage, she was once again greeted by a waiting attendant. The Queen's Head Maid this time.

"Her Majesty has requested that I bring you to the throne room" The greying woman announced when Lady Stark reached the top of the steep stone steps. "Of course" Athena acknowledged her with a gentle nod of her head before following the older woman through the brightly lit hallways and corridors of the palace. Her eyes darted from left to right as she took in the paintings and art work; perhaps a private stroll around the palace was needed. Athena always had a sharp eye for the fine arts, even as a Northern Girl.

The first thing Athena noticed when the heavy, double doors opened to reveal the throne room, was the Iron Throne itself. Pulling the corners of her cloak closer around her slender shoulders, the woman released a shaky breath as she forced one foot in front of the other. Her father and brother had died in front of that throne, while five thousand men simply watched in a defining silence. Stepping into the center of the room, she could always feel the burning heat of the fire and the pitching screech of her brother's screams, the desperate struggle for his sword; then nothing.

She was pushed out of her daydreaming by Cersei, who cleared her throat from her standing position at the bottom of the staircase. "Lady Stark"She spoke, examining the woman with trained eyes, suspicion already mounting as she took in the beauty that was the double-ganger for the maiden that had stole her husband's heart many moons ago. "Your Majesty" Athena acknowledged the woman with a curtsey and a bow of her head before she returned to her original height. "Would you care to join me for a walk around the palace? I would like to speak to you about Sansa" Cersei explained, not waiting for an answer before she started off towards the door.

Falling into step with the older woman, Athena turned her head to wait silently for the woman's questions. "What do you want to talk about Sansa?" She questioned, as protective of her beloved niece as a lioness was with her newborn cub. No one would touch a hair on Sansa head as long as she was around. "What is she like, my future daughter in law?" Cersei questioned, pushing a fallen strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Sansa is mature beyond her years, even as an infant. Both by the standards of intelligence and in mannerism. No matter where she is, or who's she is with, she acts like a lady of the highest authority. Her needle work could challenge that of any lady's maid." Athena began, smiling to herself as she thought of the young girl. "Though, she sees the world through rose tinted eyes. She believes in love at first sight and happy endings" Her voice took a mournful tone as they headed through the corridors of the palace, the guards and maids turning their backs on them as they went past to offer them some privacy.

"We both know neither of those things happen" Athena confessed, her voice heavy and full of truth as she glanced at the woman beside her out of the corner of her eye.

"She sounds like any naive little girl, she will learn, when the time comes"Cersei assured her companion, knowing that an alliance between the two of them, would smooth over any difficulties that Sansa and Joffery might face in the years of their engagement. Athena could be the key to ensuring that Sansa walked down the aisle.

"I hope we can be friends, Lady Stark" Cersei spoke as they came to the end of the corridor, turning to face the younger woman once more. "Call me Athena" The black haired beauty replied, forcing a reassuring smile at the woman. Athena sensed that in the weeks and years to come; she may need Cersei more than Cersei would need her.

Spotting something out of the corner of her eye, Athena took four short steps towards the mid-height dressing table, its lustrous walnut finish shinning in the sunlight. "This is from the Targaryen Era" Athena spoke, moving forward to place her hand against the porcelain vase which had been finely painted with ballerina pink cheery blossoms. "A gift to the Queen on the birth of her first child" She finished, lifting her hand away for fear of damaging the artifact. "I think my father would be rather taken with you, Lady Athena"Cersei confessed, folding her hands down in front of her waist as she began to walk on a head of the younger woman. "He was always impressed by a woman with intelligence, and you clearly have it in abundance" Athena straightened her back at the woman's strangely kind words. The Queen had an alternative motive, Athena could almost sense it.

"I was wondering if perhaps I could take a tour by myself around the palace; to find my feet so to speak, even more so to allow me to help Sansa when she one day takes up residence in this palace" Athena asked, her feet staying firmly on the feet as she tried to excuse herself from the blonde woman's company, even more so to give her some alone time.

The library was heaven.

Each wall was lined from the walnut floor to the high celling with books of every genre, the history of every house and first edition copies of the classics and the greats. Athena could imagine that several of the historical books may go missing in the near future, finding themselves at home in her private quarters. The marble fireplace was situated against the furthest wall, a map accounting for six feet in height and width was mounted above the mantle with two crimson chaise lounges facing the amber flames of the roaring fire.

Stepping out into the gentle sun of the balcony, the rays of light hitting against the soft, pale skin of her face, Athena leaned forward to look out past the gates of the palace. Heading towards them, proudly displaying the Lannister flag, was none other than Tywin Lannister and his men.

This would be interesting.

Athena reached out to slip her hand around the cold metal of the balcony railing, her sharp nails digging in against her snow kissed skin as she watched the procession of guards heading towards them.

With the leather of his gloves gripping the handle of the bridle, Tywin raised his gaze from the gate to the castle itself. For a brief moment, he caught sight of the black haired beauty, watching as the soft silks of her virgin white robes flowed behind her as she turned on her heel, taking refuge back inside the shadows of the palace.

She had been there one minute; and gone the next.

Just like a ghost.

Yet, she had been there long enough to gain his attention.

There was only one person the figure could have been.

Lady Lyanna Stark.

His key to the North.

"Father, we were not expecting you" Cersei proclaimed, forcing herself to act as delighted as she could at her father's surprised arrival in the throne room. "I heard we have a new Hand of the King" Tywin spoke, his voice echoing through the throne room as he glanced around for any sign of his son in law. Though he suspected the man was no doubt at the nearest brothel or public house.

Hearing the door open and shut at the distant end of the throne room, Tywin raised his head slowly. His suspicions were confirmed by his son's words."Father, this is the Lady Athena Stark"Jamie spoke, holding his hand out towards the figure walking towards them through the throne room. The last Stark he had seen walk with such confidence was set alight above a mountain of flames and strangled to death; a slow and painful way to end.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace"Athena spoke once she arrived in front of the Lannister trio, holding out her left hand for Tywin to take. Cersei raised her eyebrow impressively as she took in the appearance of the younger woman's poker face. If her hair had of been a golden blonde and not a midnight black, she was sure the woman could have passed off for a Lannister.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please Twyin will do perfectly fine, Lady Stark"He assured her, lifting the pale skin of her hand to his thin lips, dropping a gentle kiss on her knuckles before slowly allowing her hand to drop out of his. Athena was not like any of the Southern girls. She was a Northern. She was a Stark.

"Then I must insist that you call me Athena. Even more so if our two houses are too join" She compromised, her eyes glazing in a teasing manner as she heard the door open once more behind her. "Athena" He tested the name on his lips, surprising himself with the affection that already seemed to come to the surface.

He could tell now why Rhaegar Targaryen had stolen Lyanna away, and even more so why Robert had started a war to bring her back.

Not even Aphrodite could hold a flame to the northern beauty.

Rhaegar had loved his Lady Lyanna and thousands of men had died for that cause.

He sensed that any man that would fall in love with Athena would face the same fate.


	3. The Queen In A Chess Game

There is a slight change in the timeline for this episode, the final scene was written before I rewatched episodes three and four. If you're looking to follow the tv show timeline, then Catelyn's departure from King's Landing has been changed from the third episode to the fourth. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but enough so to publish it for you guys. Thank you all for your amazing comments of support! I didn't expect such a positive response and I cherish each and every follow, favourite and review. Enjoy :]

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Stark Girl Chapter 3 The Queen In Chess<strong>

"If you excuse me, I must be heading back to Eddard and the girls, no doubt they'll be looking for me" Athena explained, nodding her head towards both Cersei and Jamie. "Thank you most kindly for allowing me to tour your palace, it was certainly eye opening" She assured them, adjusting her cloak as she began to turn away.

"Let me accompany you, Lady Stark, the capitol is no place for a lady of your standing to walk through alone" Tywin insisted, his hand creasing the golden handle of his trusty sword. Nodding her head graciously, Athena accepted the man's offer, waving for him to follow her. "So be it" She concluded, leading the way down the deserted throne room towards the heavy double doors that stood guarded by the King's men.

As they walked through the gardens at the back of the palace, taking the shortest route to Ned's private residence, Athena eyes glanced around through the roses that lined the path. Athena had never seen such a rainbow of colour; crimson red, sunshine yellow, perwinkle blue and dusty grey. Spotting a fallen rose, the red as pure as a drop of blood, Athena bent down slowly to lift the flower, bringing it to her nose for a moment, taking in the freshly bloomed smell before continuing on her journey, rose in hand.

"My grandson is to wed your niece" Tywin spoke from beside her, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. "May the gods help him if he harms a single hair on her head" Athena confessed truthfully as she twirled the crimson rose between her fingertips, Sansa was as delicate as the soft petals of a freshly bloomed rose. Arya was the warrior.

Tywin smirked to himself at her words. She clearly was a determined and stubborn woman. "You are protection of Sansa then" He remarked, suspecting that Athena would be able to pull Sansa's strings in the same manner that he could force Joffery's hand if it came to be. "Sansa and Arya are like daughters to me" She confessed as they came to the end of the rose garden, walking under the emerald green threshold. There was a pregnant pause between the pair.

He would have thought that a maiden of such beauty would have been wed and bed with a wealthy northern lord for a husband and several dark haired children. Yet, Athena was no ordinary woman. Eddard had no doubt fought off the hand of any suitor who had came for his younger sister's hand in holy matrimony. The memories of Lyanna's demise still fresh in his mind, engraved there for eternity. While Tywin was man of battle speeches and of a politically sound mind, he was not a man of gentle words.

"Like a lioness and her cubs" He offered, earning a raised eyebrow from Athena as she pursed her rose kissed lips. "More like a wolf and her pups" She corrected him, the shadow of a smile teasing on her lips as she caught sight of Sansa in the distance, beckoning her to come. "Tywin" She bid her goodbyes with a gentle nod of her head before walking in front of the man through the stoned pathway that was guarded by beds of sunshine yellow and ballerina pink tulips.

"Why is your mother in King's Landing?" Athena asked aloud, her voice laced with shock as she followed her niece through the passage ways of the palace to take the quickest route to their mother's hiding spot. "She arrived only a few hours ago, I had no idea she was coming - not even father knew" Sansa confessed, guiding her aunt up the back entrance of the brothel.

Of all places that Catelyn had to hide, it had to be a brothel.

Stepping into the dim light of the room, Athena took in the exhausted appearance of the red haired beauty. The wrinkles of her forehead were more visible, with the evidence of crows feet starting around the corner of her eyes; Catelyn had been through a war of her own. "Cat!" Athena called, stepping across the room to embrace her sister in law in a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her back before pulling her close.

Catelyn was a reminder of home, the fresh smell of the North still lingered on Catelyn's skin.

As the older woman pulled away, holding her at arms length, Athena could see the full effect that Bran's accident had on the woman. "We weren't expecting you, this is such a delight surprise" She proclaimed, her lips pulling up in a beaming smile as she tried to push away the nagging sensation that lay at the back of her mind. Catelyn had an alternative motive for being at King's Landing, and it was not simply a passing visit.

Waiting until Sansa and Eddard left the pair of them alone, both disappearing off in search of a maid to fetch them some food, the Lady Starks sat down on the two stone grey chairs. "How is Bran?" Athena asked softly, fearful of her sister in law's response. She can still remember the moment they had stumbled upon Bran's body, lying crippled and unmoving at the bottom of the tower. Catelyn's piercing cries still ran through her ears. "He is awake...it looks unlikely that he will ever walk again" Catelyn revealed, folding her hands into her lap as she shut her eyes for a brief moment.

Why were the gods testing them in such a cruel manner?

By forcing Eddard to take on the title of 'Hand of the King' and Bran's close encounter with the death riper himself.

Catelyn could only pray that it would all be over soon.

"He will get better, Catelyn. He is a Stark after all" Athena comforted, reaching over to take the other woman's hand in her own for a moment. She had no idea how she would cope if the roles were reversed, if her beloved child had been the victim of a terrible tragedy...missing death itself by a hair length. "I must go and see where the others are" She announced, standing up from her seat before making her way towards the door. Catelyn's lack of luggage suggested that her stay would be brief, perhaps only to the end of dinner.

"I heard you were with Tywin Lannister" Catelyn reveled, standing from her seat as she spoke, watching as her sister in law froze mid-step. "He is dangerous, Athena. They have more power than you could dream of" She warned, walking towards her slowly, stopping mere inches from her. "He needs me for something, Cat, but whatever he needs me for... I need him more than he needs me" Athena confessed, her voice as low as a whisper. If she could win his trust, then he would ensure her safety and that of the girls.

"One of those Lannisters threw Bran...your nephew, my darling boy, out of that tower!" Catelyn protested sharply, throwing her hands in the air as she spoke, her blood boiling as her frustration began to grow. "I won't deny it, but you have no proof yet, and we Starks must be more careful than others in King's Landing" Athena reminded her, walking across the room to scoop up her cloak, royal blue with an opal clasp, slipping it onto her shoulders, as she made her way towards the door, disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.

Lannisters and Starks did not mix well together.

They were a deadly combination.

* * *

><p>By the time the jousting in honor of Eddard's appointment as Hand of the King arrived, Athena was already growing tired of King's Landing. Each day seemed to bring with it yet another challenge. Sansa was hardly muttering a word to her father, still blaming him for Lady's brutal death. Arya was balancing herself off the edge of windowsills, all in the name of growing stronger and improving herself. Catelyn was ignoring her largely, and she could have swore she had overheard her telling Ned that she was already collaborating with the Lannisters.<p>

Sitting herself between Sansa and Arya, Athena smoothed out the dull creases in her periwinkle blue dress, its chiffon overlay scooping the wooden floor of the grand stand. She was mindful of Sanas' longing gazes behind her at Joffery. That was a marriage that was doomed before it even began.

"Lover's quarrel?" Lord Petyr Baelish asked, coming to a stop in front of Sansa and Athena, his curiosity already getting the better of him. "I'm sorry...do I..?" Sansa began, sending a confused glance Athena's way as she tried to figure out who the man before her was. "Sansa, this is Lord Baelish, he's..." Athena began, however she was cut off by the enthusiastic man "An old friend of the family" He claimed, causing Athena to roll her eyes to the highest heavens and back. No doubt Baelish still believed he stood a chance with Catelyn; otherwise Ned would give him a scar to match the last one he had received from a Stark brother. "I've known your mother for a long, long time" He revealed, sitting himself down on the seat next to Sansa, looking like the cat you got the cream.

"Why do they call you little finger?" Arya spoke up from her other side, leaning across her chest to look at the man. "Arya, don't be rude!" Athena protested, glaring down at her youngest niece for a moment. It seemed that no amount of lessons in proper etiquette and manners were going to change Arya now, but Athena expected no less. "When I was a child, I was very small, and I come from a little spit of land called 'the fingers', so you see..." He laughed nervously to himself as he tried to explain the unusual and unique alias. "You see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname" He concluded, though his voice and eyes were directed at Sansa as oppose to Athena, that alone was enough to make her suspicious of him.

Hearing the heavy hooves of stallions against the dirt of the track, Athena looked up to see the two competitors riding towards the grand stand. "Who's that?" Sansa asked curiously, leaning forward on her seat slightly. "They call him 'The Mountain'" Baelish explained, watching as the man in metal armor stopped in front of them, opening the viewer of his helmet to display his bearded face and drawn in eyebrows. "The Hound's older brother" He revealed, causing Athena to glance back at the man who stood guard of the future King and Sansa's betrothed. "And his opponent?" Sansa asked curiously, Athena leaned further forward on her seat to take in the luster of the silver armor with gold plating. "Tywin Lannister has nominated himself for today's jousting" Baelish announced, his words almost causing Athena to choke on air as she blinked several times to check that her eyes were not playing a horrible trick on her. "Rumor has it...he is trying to impress someone" Baelish admitted with a roll of his eyes, he heard everything that happened in King's Landing, and he had certainly concluded that there was only one maiden that Tywin Lannister could possibly be fighting for.

Athena Stark.

Listening as the King declared for the jousting to start, Athena leaned back on her seat as she took an uneasy breath. Was it possible that he was part taking in this jousting simply to gain her attention? Athena doubted so, for he was a Lannister and no doubt doing it for his own advancement.

As the trumpet ran out across the grand stands, Tywin pulled the reins of his stallion closer to his chest. A Lannister could not be beaten, especially in front of such a crowd in King's Landing.

Athena had no idea where to look as the horses began galloping towards each other at great speed. Tywin used his free hand to clutch around his lance, using all the might he had to block out the noise of the people around him. He could not be made a fool off.

As the two black stallions galloped down towards opposite ends of the dirt track, Athena's eyes followed the rider on her left hand side. Tywin Lannister was a mad man for facing The Mountain.

He barely missed the tip of The Mountain's lance, which hovered over his heart for a mere moment. Breathing heavily, he turned his horse around and with a forceful kick, he forced the stallion down the path once more with more speed than before. Aiming the tip of the lance directly at the center of The Mountain's chest, Tywin pushed forward with such force that the younger man all but rolled off the saddle of his stallion, landing on his back surrounded by dirt as he coughed up sand and spots of blood.

Athena couldn't deny the sigh of relief she let out as the round of applause erupted across the grand stands.

Even if The Mountain was a warrior on the coin of the King and the Lannisters, Athena didn't doubt his ability to have killed his opponent if he had taken the notion.

Slowing his horse down, Tywin guided the stallion towards the grand stand once more as one of his manservants appeared from between the wooden poles that decided up the public viewing area. Reaching down, Tywin accepted the item from the servant's hand before coming to a stop in front of the grand stand, facing the three Stark ladies.

"For the Lady of Love and Beauty" He proclaimed, holding out the virgin white rose for Athena to take. She took a moment to examine it; the purest rose her eyes had ever laid sight on. She couldn't conceal the smile that came to her lips, the two corners almost reaching her ears as she reached out to take the rose. "It's beautiful, thank you" She accepted it, holding it close to her as she leaned back onto her seat. "My Lady" With a final nod of his head, Tywin guided his horse towards the stable once more, content that he had made a start on the bridge of their relationship. The North was already starting to cause problems, Athena could be the key to solving it.

By the time Athena had returned to Eddard's private residence, it was already late into the evening with the sun having disappeared between the greying clouds and midnight sky. Placing her rose into the thin, tall clear glass vase on the stone table, sitting herself down on the chair as she shut her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the welcomed silence.

"Catelyn is gone" Eddard announced as he stepped into the room, even though he had bid his wife goodbye once more, unsure of when he would see her next, his voice still held a glimmer of hope. "She needs to get back to the children" She assured him, looking up at her brother with a weak smile. If she had of been in Catelyn's position, she would have been torn between staying with her husband and daughter and caring for her youngest two children. Although at this stage, Athena doubted she would ever be put into such a situation.

Eddard turned on his heel to face his sister for a brief moment. "You must be careful, Athena" He warned her before continuing on his journey, shutting the door behind him, leaving Athena surrounded in darkness and silence.

Feeling the trembling of her lips and the tears dripping down her face, Athena released a shaky breath.

For she was playing the game of thrones; having taken on the place of Queen in the chess game being played against her will.


	4. Visitor In The Night

Hello, you. There wasn't much love for the last chapter. Did you enjoy it? Let me know either way, guys! I've been really inspired by this fanfiction over the past few days and my creativity launched itself back into vidding, which I haven't done in months. I've published an Athena/Tywin video, it can be found by searching for_ 'See What I've Become - Athena/Tywin'._ Warning; it's filled with spoilers as it covers most of the events of this fanfiction in regards to series one of the TV show. This chapter is shorter, however its of high signifigance to the plot line and marks the turning point in this fanfiction. It's important to note that this chapter brings us up to the end of episode five of series one, just so you can keep track.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Visitor In The Night<strong>

Eddard was beginning to wonder why he had ever agreed to become the Hand of the King. Both Catelyn and Athena had warned him against it. Even worse, he had dragged his sister and daughters down to King's Landing with him. He may as well have been walking them to their prison cells.

"I'll go ahead with the Lady Stark and my daughters, pack their things. Do it yourself and ask no questions" He told the guard as the door opened slowly behind him, creaking as it went, announcing the presence of the young guard.

"Where is my sister?" Eddard asked hurriedly, packing away his writing sets and blades into a hard sided case. He was glad that he had packed lightly, that would make it easier for them when leaving King's Landing. They could head away quicker, with less to slow them down. Yet, no doubt Athena would protest. She had been a firm believer of talking out problems and reaching a diplomatic solution, no doubt she would think of Sansa's attachment to Joffery.

The guard failed to answer his question, instead deciding to fulfill the intended purpose of his visit."M'lord, Lord Baelish is here for you" He announced, hearing the other man's footsteps behind him as he arrived in Lord Eddard's private study.

"I hear you are to leave for the North tonight. Spare me one hour of your time, and I will take you to the last person Jon Arryn spoke to" Littlefinger proposed, knowing he was citing an offer which could not be refused; not even by a man running away from the ultimate charge of treason.

It didn't take Ned long to reach a decision. After all, he had but one choice.

"Guard the girls chambers" Eddard ordered as he grabbed the blade nearest him, already heading out of the room as he locked the blade into its holder against his hip, throwing caution out the window as he allowed his heart to run over his head.

It would later be a decision he would live to regret. The aftermath of his 'outing' would lead to a series of events that would affect his family for years to come.

* * *

><p>As evening came, Athena could hardly keep her eyes open - even for Ned. It had been hours since he had up and left with no warning, not even telling the guards where he was going. Retiring for the evening, she closed over her latest novel, placing it on her bedside table as she blew out the amber flame of her candle, plugging the room into eternal darkness as she slipped under the covers of her bed.<p>

Not even an hour had passed before she was awoken by the sound of boots against tiles.

Yawning softly, her eyes refused to open as she stretched her arms out.

Who in King's Landing could be in her room? All the guards knew she had retired for the evening early.

Hearing the distinctive sound of a blade cutting through air, Athena knew something wasn't right, not when she felt the warm breath tickling her neck.

As her eyes shot open, Athena could feel the shadow of the figure looming over her face. Her earthly scream echoed around the room as she held her arms up defensively. As she caught sight of the sharp blade pressed against the intruders black gloves, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes narrowed.

"Lady Stark!" She could hear the desperate cries of the guards behind her heavy, wooden door, followed by the slamming of shoulders against the wood in a final dash to break down to barricade.

Wrapping her hands tightly around the intrudes thick wrists, Athena used whatever might and will she could master to push the dagger away from the cold flesh of her chest. Feeling the will in her arms beginning to die, the young woman kicked her legs around like a wild animal, hoping to defeat her predator by pushing him away from her.

Even just for a moment; just until the guards could save her.

"Lady Stark!" More voices at the door, the deafening sound of armor against wood. Until the barricade was no more.

As the strength in her wrists disappeared, she shut her eye lids tight enough to make the world go black.

This was it; she was dead.

The blade ran through skin like fingers through water. The pool of blood gushing over cotton robes and silk sheets, covering porcelain skin in vivid red.

Athena's eyes shot open.

It wasn't her blood; she wasn't dead.

"Get the Lady Stark!" The voices of Ned's guards filled her head as she looked down at the body that had landed limp beside her.

Her intruder was cold and dead.

"Are you hurt M'Lady?" One voice asked in a dash of panic, reaching out to pull her up from her laying position on the bed to rest her back against the pillows.

"Someone fetch the physician!" Another voice bellowed through the hallway, ordering the junior guards who stood fear stricken at the threshold of her chambers. "I'm okay...it's not my blood" She mumbled, slipping a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear once more.

"The girls - what about the girls?" Her voice increased an octave as her eyes flashed up to the guards at the door. Who knew how many intruders could be in the residence, one could even be with Arya or Sansa at that very moment.

Hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps rushing down the hallway, Athena allowed one of the guards to lift her out of the bed. As her bare feet touched the cold tilted floor, Athena wrapped her dressing gown around her shaking shoulders, conscious of the amount of men that were seeing her in her night clothes.

"We have the girls!" One guard proclaimed down the hallway, setting Athena rushing off out of her chambers and towards the voice. "Auntie!" Sansa shouted as the woman came into sight. "Ana?" The confusion on Arya's face quickly changed to fear as she too noticed the damp blood on her woman's clothes. "Thank the gods you both are okay" Athena cried as she reached the girls, holding both her arms out for them. As she held the close, she dropped a kiss on the crown of each of their heads.

Shutting her eyes for a brief moment, Athena could have swore that her life had flashed before her very eyes.

* * *

><p>Tywin looked up from the disarray of maps and ink quills that decorated the large marble top in the center of the palace's study as a guard entered the room, holding a thin piece of ivory parchment. He had decided to work well into the night, even more so after hearing of his son's attack on Lord Eddard Stark, Tyrion's current situation and the fact that the King wanted the Starks - including the dark haired beauty - out of King's Landing by sunset the next day.<p>

"What's happened?" He snapped, having requested that no one was to disturb him from his urgent work unless it was a 'life or death situation'. If the guard had dared to enter the study, then he was willing to bet his life that it was such a situation.

Holding his hand out wearily, the young blue eyed guard was sure that he was going to loose his head for disturbing the man; unless the rumors were true. As the older man took the parchment, the guard cleared his throat, perhaps this was news that would serve better coming from another person.

"There's been an assassination attempt on the Lady Stark" Tywin's entire body tensed up at the man's revelation. He froze for a moment, before his hands clutched so tight around the parchment that his knuckles turned a ghostly white. "Round up twenty of our best guards, take them to the Hands residency. Watch the Lady Stark as though your life depended on it, tell no one why you are there" He ordered, his voice as low as a whisper as he placed his palms flat against the marble top, pushing down against his skin as he tried to let the news settle in his stomach.

Someone had tried to murder Athena in cold blood.

_'Attempted murder of Lady Athena Stark - intruder is believed to be a guard loyal to Ser Jamie"_

The words seem to run across the crisp white page, causing Tywin's eyes to widen as he took in the second bombshell. His son had been behind the attack. Launching the parchment across the room, he could feel his blood beginning to boil through his veins as he threw the maps, inks and quills off the marble top, sending them flying onto the floor with an almighty 'crack'.

Arriving at the residence, Tywin was himself shocked by the amount of guards surrounding the area. If only they had of been there sooner. Feeling his hands curling up into fists, his fingers twitched closer to the golden handle of his sword at the idea of such harm coming to Athena. There was no doubt in his mind as to why Jamie had sent the guard. Catelyn Stark had taken Tyrion; yet the intellectual and witty Lady Athena was no comparison to an imp, a dwarf and a half man who was a tiny figure and failed to even fall in her shadow. Jamie had went too far. Surely an attack on Eddard Stark had been enough.

Coming to the main dinning room, he spotted that the dinning table had been pushed to the side, covered with various weapons and armor. A chaise lounge had been placed into the center of the room, its current occupant could have been mistaken for the mythical character of Sleeping Beauty.

The first thing Tywin spotted was the crimson stains on her virgin white gown, bleeding through onto her skin. Adding an inch or two to his steps, it was only on closer inspection that he could be assured that the blood wasn't hers. The only other comfort that her sleeping figure could give him was the gentle rising and falling of her chest, a final reminder that there was still life inside her. He was glad of the small army of candles that illuminated the room, casting away the moon light and offering enough brightness to make out the features of her face, the signs that she was still alive and well - at least physically.

"I had to give her a sleeping draught, Lord Tywin" The physician announced as he finished packing away his equipment into his structured leather traveling bag. "She was hysterical when she was told of the attack on her brother, though I suppose that is understandable after what she had just went through. The Lady Athena demanded that she should be able to take the girls and ride back North" The greying man explained as he wrapped his aging hand around the handle of his bag. Tywin imagined that Athena had no doubt started on her way to the stables before any of the guards could have stopped her.

He nodded his head in silent acknowledgement of the physician as he took in her sleeping features. It was as though nothing had happened. Her dark, thick eyelashes rested against her porcelain skin. Her delicate hands had been folded over her stomach, her left hand proudly displaying her house ring. A soft blush had found its way to her cheeks, though he was sure it was from the adrenaline as oppose to the heat. Although, her Mona Lisa smile was replaced with pursed lips, and he would choose her daring dark eyes over her closed eye lids any day of the year.

Reaching down, his hand came to rest against the warm skin on her cheek, his thumb creasing the skin just under her chin. No harm would come to her again, and certainly not at the hand of a Lannister or any man loyal to his family.

Hearing the physician leave the room, Tywin called over his guard who stood watch in the doorway "Take the girls and their things to the Lannister wing of the palace...then find my son, he has a lot of explaining to do" He ordered harshly, his eyes becoming almost black with rage.

He could not forgive even Jamie for what he had done.

For what could have been.

Fate could have twisted itself, and the body lying on the chaise lounge could have been cold dead by now.


	5. Lyanna Once More

I've had a great response so far for the last chapter! Thank you guys so much, and I've replied to each and every one of your reviews. This chapter is the beginning of a three to four chapter arc covering the events of Robert's death to Eddard's, this chapter is very much so 'the calm before the storm' and sets the scene for the more dramatic aspects of this chapter arc. Please let me know what you guys think, bearing in mind that the next two chapters are an 'emotional rollercoaster' of sorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - Lyanna Once More<strong>

When Tywin awoke the next morning, he noticed two things. The first being that a man of his age should not be sleeping in a chair for a night, the second being that Athena was no longer in the bed he had placed her in the night before.

The covers were drawn back, Athena's virgin white robe draped across the chaise lounge, her hair pins decorating the walnut dressing table. The room looked as though it was lived in, married with the gentle touches of a woman.

Slipping his sword back into his side holder, Tywin went in search of the Northern maiden. As he headed down the sun lit hallways, he spotted his study door sitting ajar. Athena must have found her way in there.

Edging closer to the door, he could make out the distinct silhouette of Lady Stark, her curves hugged by rich grey silks, coupled with a light midnight blue cloak that rested around her shoulders.

Athena sensed his presence almost instantly.

"They tell me that Jamie ordered it" Athena's voice began to crack as she spoke, part of her had prayed that it was all just a robbery gone wrong, that she was only attached because she woke up and startled the thief. News of her brother's attack had casted a large shadow of doubt on her belief. Now this... it had been no mistake.

Stepping into the room, he shut the door to offer them some privacy before he spoke.

"Yes, I believe he did" Tywin confessed mournfully, using what little self control he had left to resist the urge to hunt down his eldest son and throw him in chains. The black haired beauty turned around to face the man. Tywin could have swore that he could see the pain in her eyes as he was forced to watch her emotional turmoil play out in front of him.

"What was his plan?" Athena demanded, her feet edging her closer to him. "To run a dagger through my beating heart..." she reminded him, her voice laced with hatred. Tywin shut her eyes for a moment as his mind vividly played out the horrid and traumatizing scenario. His hand curled up into a fist.

If that had of been the way of it, then he would have cut Jamie down himself.

"...he wouldn't have stopped with me, not with the girls - my darling girls - sleeping down in the next hallway. Would he have slaughtered them too?" She exclaimed, the iris of her eyes darkening as she became like a lioness protecting her cubs.

Tywin forced the images out of his head. "That wouldn't have happened" He assured her calmly, moving forward to close the distance between them. "How can you be so sure, Tywin?" His name slipped from her lips as naturally as waves through water. "I wouldn't have let that happen - I will not let that happen" He concluded, feeling the gentle warmth of her snow touched hand as she rested it on the crook on his arm.

"It would have happened. I would be cold and dead at least. The girls may have been saved, but not I" Athena confessed, knowing just how close she had came to death's door with a dagger hovering over her heart. Giving his arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze, Athena walked back towards the windowsill, looking down on the chaotic streets of King's Landing.

Athena glanced over her shoulder at the man lurking behind her. Why was he so intent on protecting her? A woman from the North that he had known for all but one month.

Her sister in law had kidnapped his youngest son.

Her brother had committed 'treason' to his son in law, the King.

His oldest son had ordered her death.

He had ever right to hate her, after all Stark blood ran through her veins. Yet, he seemed to feel the opposite of hatred.

"The girls and I will travel north once Ned recovers" Athena proposed, shocking Tywin into silence. They couldn't stay in King's Landing, not if they wanted to keep their heads on their shoulders or their hearts in their chests. Tywin had to think on his feet. If Athena left King's Landing, then every unworthy thing in the North would be allowed to gaze upon her beauty, while he would be forbidden from it. "Sansa is betrothed to Joffery. Robert will not let her leave; the engagement will still be honored" He argued, knowing that her love and devotion towards Sansa was the only emotional black mail he could use against her.

Athena could not leave King's Landing. He would not allow it.

Athena covered her tear stained face with her trembling hands. "What am I to do, Tywin?" She pleaded, sounding like a helpless mother, begging for mercy for her children. He had only one suggestion.

"Stay in the capital" He answered, fighting with himself over whether he should give her space to think or offer her whatever comfort he could. It was times like this that he wished he was a man of artistic words and loving touches; the sort of man Athena needed.

She shut her eyes tightly in a bid to block out the rest of the word. "I will do whatever is best for my girls - they are all that matters to me" She whispered, all but pouring her heat out to Tywin. No matter what the personal cost or sacrifice was, she had to do whatever was best for Sansa and Arya - whatever would keep them both out of harm's way.

As Tywin's hand came to rest on the curve of her shoulder, Athena raised her smaller hand to cover his, her fingers resting upon his. "Then you have but one choice, my dear"He concluded, feeling her shoulders drop as she sighed heavily. Turning around, Athena looked up at the man with pleading eyes. The space between them was mere inches. Tywin's hand dropping down to her waist from her shoulder.

"Everything's changing, I can feel it..." She began, although her train of speech was ended prematurely.

Had they murdered their own tomorrow?

Were all their plans, Arya and Sansa's included, foiled forever?

The door of Tywin's study was forced open by their uninvited guest, who stopped dead in his tracks in the center of the room once his eyes landed on the unexpected couple. "Athena, I need to speak to you. Now!" Ned's voice was laced with urgency and fear, causing Athena's heart to beat faster in her chest as she stepped towards him, her eyes widening with worry.

The last time she had seen her brother in such a state was when Bran had been found at the bottom of the tower; lifeless and unmoving.

All Athena could understand was the King's name and the word 'dying', yet it was enough to set the Lady rushing through the palace. The skirt of her dress danced around her feet as her thin cloak flowed behind her like a wedding trial as her curls bounced upon her shoulders. The King was dying; he would be gone by sunset.

When they arrived at the corridor of the Royal Family's private residence, Athena could already see the members of the council gathered around the closed door; already mourning the death of their leader.

As Ned walked towards the door once more, he shot a look over his shoulder at Renly Baratheon; Athena must know nothing of what was to come.

Ignorance could save her life; and that of the girls.

When the door shut behind him, Athena sighed heavily. Death had always been a tricky subject for her. In her youth, it was as though the death reaper had set up camp outside their Winterfell. First her brother and father in that horrible way, then Lyanna and finally her mother of a broken heart.

Now he had returned.

She had came but inches from death, now he had come to take Robert. Who else would fall at his hands?

Walking out towards the open windows, Athena shut her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the comforting silence as she felt the world go by. Even if Robert and herself had barely been on good terms, but the last thing she ever wanted was for him to die in such a long-drawn out and painful way.

"The King is dying - a rather fitting end don't you think?" Tywin thought aloud, as he returned to Athena's side as she opened her eyes and looked out of the window and down into the courtyard.

"He seems rather willing to die" Athena remarked, moving to cross her arms for a moment. "He thinks he'll be with Lyanna again." She concluded, sensing that the only thing that attracted Robert to death was the chance of seeing his Lady Lyanna once more, even for just a moment.

A silence fell over them as the bedroom door was opened and shut. Ned's voice sounded around the hallway. "Athena, he's asked for you" He revealed, his sober expression felt like a knife through Athena's heart. Her brother was losing his dearest friend; the man who had almost became his brother in law, the man he had willingly followed into a war. Like a true brother. They had lost their brothers by blood in the very place they now called home.

"You don't have to go" Tywin assured her, his hand reaching out to grab her arm before she could walk away. "I can't deny a man his dying wish" She argued, turning around to face the man with pleading eyes. Watching Robert - or anyone for that matter - die before her very eyes was the last thing she wanted to do; yet she had no choice. "It isn't me that he wants after all" She reminded him, slipping her thin wrist out of his grasp before taking the short walk towards the King's private chambers.

When Athena disappeared out of his sight, Tywin turned around to face the younger man, spotting the parchment clutched in his hands, his knuckles a shade of snow white. "Robert's seal?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, there was only one thing that Robert could have proclaimed. Ned nodded his head, knowing that words did not need to be exchanged between them both; he would not insult a Lannister's intelligence in such a way.

"For whatever reason, you seem rather protective of my sister. I trust you won't let any harm come to her" Ned commanded, though he sensed that no man would ever touch a hair on his sister's head. He had seen brief glimpses of something between the pair. Tywin was fascinated by Athena; wrestling for her affection while Athena was slowly falling for the man who prayed for her heart.

"No harm shall ever reach your sister as long as she is under my care" He assured the man, his stomach turning at the idea of what was to come. Once Robert would leave this world, he would have to take Athena away before the uprising would begin, to take her to a safe haven where neither his son nor daughter could order any harm to come to her. The memories of Athena's tango with death were still vivid in his mind.

"You are about to force your family into purgatory" Tywin protested, knowing that a greater power would have to come into force. He could not fight against his grandson's rightful claim to the throne - he would not stop a Lannister of his blood from sitting on the Iron Throne - yet he could not fight against Athena's family, he could not walk her to the guillotine.

"I can not deny a dying man's last requests" Ned proclaimed, echoing Athena's earlier words as his hand hovered above the handle of his sword, mentally preparing himself for the hours and days to come. When Renly appeared at the end of the hallway, Ned began his journey from the bed chamber, each step made his heart a little heavier than the last.

He was about to rip his family apart; he could feel it in his very veins.

Yet, he could not deny Robert his final wish.

As Athena entered the room, she could sense Cersei standing in the far shadows, concealing her contempt under a well trained poker face. Pulling her cloak closer around her shoulders, Athena took the few short steps towards the dying man's sick bed. His breathing was weasy, uneven and breaking. The sweat was sticking to his forehead. His face matched Sansa's gentle curls in a midsummer morning.

"He's delirious" The physician announced from behind her, his face showing that there was no hope left for the King. He had mere moments of life left in his dying body. This was one battle that King Robert would surely loose. "We was asking for Lyanna..." He revealed, earning a nod of acknowledgement from Athena. She had guessed that to be the reason why Ned had sent her in.

Sitting herself down on the edge of the bed, it became clear to Athena right away that Ned's assumption had been right. "Lyanna" The name slipped from his lips with a mixture of passion and agony. Forcing his eyes to stay open, Robert took in the pale complexion of the fair maiden; even if he was mistaking her for the wrong Stark girl.

"Forgive me" He begged, his emotions getting the better of him as crystal tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. Even in his final moments, his last thoughts and actions were of Lyanna. While Athena was unsure of the extend of her sister's affections for Robert, she had no doubt in her mind that he had loved her unconditionally.

"You are forgiven - always and completely forgiven" She whispered, reaching out to slip her hand onto his cheek as it burned up like a bare babe in summer's heat. The corner of his lips pulled up in a weak smile of blissful happiness. The pain of acting out a lie was lessened by the peace that was restored onto Robert in his final moments.

Hearing the door crack open behind her, Tywin's eyes trained on her, his body filled with a sense of uneasy, Athena's next movements were acted on by instinct alone.

Robert was dying.

His breath shaking.

Laying down onto the bed beside him, she placed her head down onto his chest as it labored to rise and fall, her dark curls covering his chest like a blanket, the soft silks of her dress resting over the covers of the bed. Letting her hand fall over his heart, she shut her eyes as she felt his hand come to tangle up into her hair.

In these final moments, he had to believe that she was Lyanna.

Quoting Lyanna's most beloved line of poetry, Athena's voice was last thing the King heard in this world.

"Give me my Romeo, and when he shall die, cut him out in little stars and he will make the heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night"

"Lyanna" He crocked, his eyes looking up to the highest heavens as he breathed his last.

He was no more.

As the rising and falling of his chest came to an end, and the beating of his heart froze like time itself, Athena's voice filled the room.

"The King is dead; long live the King" She proclaimed in a broken voice, her eyes still shut as remained rigid on the bed.

Athena shed a tear for the man who had loved her sister so dearly, that he brought a kingdom to its knees to regain her love.


	6. Walking The Thin Line

Well, A-Levels are unbelievably time consuming. Most of this chapter was written during study classes where I had lost the will to live, other aspects were written at two am when the caffeine from my late night coffee had finally kicked in. Anywho, thank you for your continued support and I appreciate each favourite, follow and review!

**Chapter 6 |Walking The Thin Line**

A comfortable silence had fallen over the pair as Tywin guided Athena back towards his private residence. As the tears began to dry around Athena's eyes, Tywin reached out to place his hand against the small of Athena's back, silently giving her the strength and reassurance to go on.

Coming to a stop in Tywin's sitting room, Athena dropped her cloak down onto the chaise lounge as she ran her hand through her ebony locks.

Athena's eyes widened as she spotted the trio of guards arriving through the door.

"We've been sent to escort the Lady Stark away" The eldest of the guards announced, taking a step towards the pair, his hand already out to escort the woman away from the safety of the palace. "Who sent you?" Tywin demanded, moving to stand in front of the woman in his company, his own hand resting on the solid gold handle of his sword.

"Your son, Ser Jamie Lannister" The first guard revealed, his eyes casting doubtfully over at the woman sheltering behind the head of the Lannister family; if only she was not under Tywin Lannister's protection. Athena instinctively stepped forward, her hand coming to rest on Tywin's free arm, still allowing him to clutch onto his sword.

As his eyes narrowed, his patience beginning to lessen with each passing moment. "You wear the colours of House Lannister, do you not?" Tywin asked, earning a nod from each of the three armored men who shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Then your orders come from me; not my son, but from _me_" He reminded them, feeling a growing desire to chop the heads off each of the men one by one for following such an order; an order to throw Athena into a prison cell to rot.

The guards looked uncertainly between each other. They could not disobey the King Slayer, yet they were rightfully Lord Tywin's guards, under his direct command. The eldest of them spoke up. "What would you have us do, M'lord?" He asked, suspecting that Ser Jamie's orders had caused even more tension between the father and son - especially if the rumors flying around court were anything to believe. "Leave now, if my son asks for the Lady Stark, you can remind him that both herself and her nieces are under my protection. They are not to be harmed." Tywin ordered firmly, his hand coming to rest on the marble of the tall table in the center of the room. It took all of his self-control to resist the urge to strangle the nearest of the guards for following such an order.

"Yes, M'lord" They replied at once, each nodding their head in acknowledgement of both Athena and Tywin's place in the social hierarchy before making a quick exit from the study. They had already outstayed their welcome.

As the door shut behind them and the footsteps disappeared down the hallway, Athena breathed heavily as she picked her cloak up from the chaise lounge and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. "I need to find the girls" Athena announced, her heart thumping loudly in her heart. If they had already came for her, then they would come for the girls. Fear glazed over her hazel eyes as her feet started towards the door.

"You cannot expect me to let you go out there by yourself!" He protested, picking up his own cloak as he followed behind the woman, his widened pace allowed him to catch up to her within moments. It was true that women from the North were as stubborn as men; Athena was proof of that. Falling into step with her, he could see the flicker of fear grace her delicate features as she rounded the sharp corners and headed towards the private residence of the Hand of the King. He wondered what would happen if they were too late.

Spotting the fiery red hair, Athena's steps turned into a steady pace run as she allowed her feet to carry her down the hallway as fast as possible "Sansa" She hissed, mindful of any other guards that might be near.

"Get away from him, Aunty!" Sansa protested loudly, throwing her arms to her side as she glared at the blonde haired man who stood defiantly at the left hand of her maternal figure. She had spotted the Lannister armor on the soldiers who had came looking for her, it could mean only one thing.

Athena raised her index finger to place it against her soft lips, they couldn't be seen or heard by anyone, not until Tywin could round up his guards. "Tywin is protecting us, Sansa, he's all we have to protect us now. Trust me. Now, where's your sister?" She hissed, wrapping her hand around her niece's arm as she pulled her close, using her free hand to pull her cloak closer around her own shoulders. The last thing they needed was someone spotting her pale skin or Sansa's fire kissed hair.

Hearing footsteps heading through the nearby hallways, Tywin felt his hand beginning to linger over the handle of his sword. "Take Sansa and go back to my residence, I'll put a guard on watch at the door. I will find Arya" He decided, knowing that it was too dangerous for Athena to be out in the capital, at least the maze like hallways and passages of the palace would offer her some protection.

Athena didn't protest as she simply nodded her head before taking Sansa's hand as she pulled the girl along towards the end of the hallway, moving as quickly away from the approaching guards as possible.

* * *

><p>As the door of the study shut behind Tywin later that evening, Athena turned around to face the man with desperate eyes. Shaking his head in defeat, he walked towards the fair maiden, coming to a stop in front of her. "The guards have searched all of King's Landing, Arya is no where to be found" He announced, knowing that the news was the last thing that Athena wanted to hear. "She was at dancing" Athena reminded him, her mind coming up with dozens of possibilities as to where her niece could be. How had the girl slipped away under the shadows, out of sight of the Lannister guards?<p>

"Her instructor has been found, however..." Tywin began, though his voice began to falter, how exactly was he meant to deliver his next piece of news without sounding like the grim reaper or the barer of bad news? He sighed as he dropped his hands down beside his waist. "...without a pulse?" Athena asked, raising her eyebrow as she too sighed before stepping towards the man. Tywin nodded his head somberly.

Athena's shoulders tensed up as her back straightened sharply "If Arya doesn't want to be found, then she _won't_ be." She thought aloud, knowing that she had to remain positive, she had to believe that somehow her brave little dire wolf had managed to slip out of the lion's traps. "I will keep my best guards out looking for her, they won't rest to the bring her safely home to you" He assured her, seeing the life already starting to disappear from her eyes, as though the light in her life was dimming with each passing day.

Tywin couldn't simply stand by and let that happen.

"Thank you - for everything" Athena confessed, her hand coming to rest on his upper arm as her eyes met his in a pleading gaze. Leaning forward, she pressed her crimson lips against the cold skin of his cheek in an affectionate kiss; the remits of her lipstick marking him as her's alone. "I'm going to retire for the evening" She announced, her hand lifting off his arm as she headed towards the door, disappearing down the hallway towards the temporary chambers that had been set up for her in Tywin's private residence in the palace.

* * *

><p>Athena had hardly slept a wink the night before.<p>

She had heard Tywin's heavy footsteps pacing outside the door continuously throughout the night, and each time he opened the door - a little more each time - she shut her eyes and froze, pretending to be trapped safely away in a land of dreams.

She had felt the bed dip as he sat himself down beside her, his cold fingers reaching out to brush away the soft curls that rested against her cheek. Tywin whispered a silent prayer that night, that his fears would not come true. His bedside vigil was only broken when he heard the shuffling of feet and metal armor down the hallway, drawing his sword from his sidearm, he headed out the door, shutting it behind him as he went to reprimand his guards.

Tomorrow, he would address as many of them as possible. Athena and her nieces were to be protected and defended, not attacked or hunted.

By the time Athena had awoke the following morning, Tywin was gone. Although the dying amber flames of the once roaring fire was a silent reminder of his earlier presence. Hearing Sansa's gentle humming as she approached the door, Athena pushed back the light covers of the bed, her feet hitting the cold stone of the floor as she gathered the dress that hung over the back of her chaise lounge before disappearing behind the opaque screen to change.

Hearing Sansa knocking on her door, she called for the girl to come inside. After all, the hallways of the palace were no place for a Stark woman to be on her own. "Auntie?" Sansa called as she hesitantly stepped into the room, her eyes darting around in search of the woman. Appearing from behind the screen, Athena flashed her niece a weak smile as she stepped in front of the mirror to examine her appearance. "Good morning, Sansa" She greeted, looking at the pale sunshine yellow pleated dress that was set off by the plush gold pattern of her overcoat, her dark curls worn loose around her shoulders, flat golden shoes protecting her feet. "Good morning" Sansa nodded her head as she hovered around the door, unsure of how to act around the other woman. She had no idea what Athena was thinking, but her connection to Tywin Lannister seemed to lessen any possibility of Athena forcing her to flee to the North.

"Shall we go and have some breakfast, little bird?" Athena asked, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder as she opened the door, moving to glance at Sansa as she did so. "Everything will be okay, Sansa" She promised, knowing that the young girl had been placed in an impossible predicament. Her own father had committed an act of treason against her betrothed.

Turning around, Athena almost collided with the heavy armor of The Hound. The broad chested man stood at the door of her temporary chambers, a smirk dancing across his features. "I have been sent to escort you both to the Throne Room" He announced, glad that he had managed to find two Stark women at once. His eyes glanced over the figure of the youngest of the pair, staying there for moment before he turned his attention to Athena. Even The Hound heard the rumors of court, and if they, and the fact that Athena was no living in Tywin's private residence, were anything to go by, then the Stark and Lannister connection was to get even more complicated.

The journey to the throne room was spent in silence. Sansa felt the preying eyes of The Hound against her pale skin as he watched her every move, while Athena thought over all the possible reasons as to why they had been summoned to appear in front of the King. She prayed to whatever gods were listening that it wasn't about Ned or Arya. As they arrived through the double doors, a blanket of silence fell over the crowds of people who had gathered to watch the proceedings.

Athena took her place next to Sansa on the steps that led to the Iron Throne. Sansa was there as Joffery's bride, yet she had been placed on the steps at Tywin's request. She had heard the whispers that floated around the room due to their presence. _"The sister and daughters of traitors"_ had been the most prominent statement in hushed conversations that floated around the room.

As Joffery and Cersei appeared through the side entrance of the throne room, with the blonde hair boy dropped himself down onto his almighty throne with a playful grin and slouched posture.

Athena still wondered why they had been summoned; yet her questions were about to be answered.

Hearing the heavy hooves of Tywin's white stallion echoing through the crowds of the Throne Room, Athena looked up through the clearing. Coming through on horseback was none other than Tywin Lannister; making his way to collect his prize of the honor of being the 'Hand of the King'.

Athena felt her heart skip a beat at the realisation. Jon Arryn had been killed while holding the position of 'Hand of the King', now her brother had the axe metaphorically hanging over his head. Would Tywin be forced to suffer the same fate?

Anyone would have taken him for a King, the way he carried himself on the horse as his leather gloves gripped around the top of the saddle. His posture demanded power. His eyes were trained on the Iron Throne as it was his own.

Athena's heart faltered when he did not steal her even a glance as he went past.

Tywin forced his eyes to remained trained on the Iron Throne. The last thing he needed was for anyone to know of his weakness; his affection towards Athena. His enemies could use her as leverage against him, even more so, it would give his son yet another excuse to target Athena.

"I name my grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister, as Hand of the King" Joffery proclaimed, his voice echoing through the dead silence of the room as he sat smugly upon the Iron Throne, looking down at those who stood below him on the steps and floor. As a guard moved forward, producing the velvet cushion upon which the Hand of the King's pin rested, Athena shut her eyes for a moment. It had been ripped from her brother following the attack, and would now rest directly over Tywin's heart.

Her father and brother had been slaughtered in the throne room.

Her brother had been declared a traitor in this very room.

Tywin - whatever he may be too her - could be signing his own death sentence.

As the cushion was raised towards him, Tywin lifted the pin and attached it to the front of his shirt, letting it rest upon his heart. When the horse turned once more and began to head towards the door, Athena slipped away from the crowds of people and disappeared towards the side of the throne room, escaping silently through the side exit.

She could no longer withstand the political propaganda she was being forced to watch.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Tywin long to figure out where she was. Athena had taken to hiding in his temporary study, knowing that no one would dare enter there with the exception of the pair of them. Shutting the door silently, his feet moved carefully across the floorboards, careful not to make a sound as he arrived at the balcony, leaning against the wall as his eyes watched the young woman in front of him.<p>

Athena allowed her shoulders to drop as the sun beated down against her porcelain skin, for one brief moment she shut her eyes and allowed her worries to slip away from her. "Hello Tywin" She spoke, opening her eyes as she turned around to face the man who stood in the shadows of the balcony.

"I always believed I was skilled in the art of disguise" Tywin announced, moving down the step and out the balcony, coming to a stop beside Athena. No matter how many guards he appointed to watch her, he still feared for her safety with each waking breath. She was the sister of the man who had failed to usurp Joffery from his throne; he had committed an act of high treason, yet it was often the families of men like that who paid the price in their place.

Athena laughed carelessly, a smile playing on her pale lips. "You could never hide from me, Tywin" She reminded him, her hands coming up to wrap around the cold, stone railing of the balcony. Tywin couldn't help but think that hiding from her was the last thing he wanted to do; he wanted to hide with her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, folding his hands in front of his chest to resist the urge to reach out and touch her, to hold her. "The King - the man who loved my sister more than life itself - died in my arms, how am I meant to feel?" She snapped, the tension of the previous two days and nights had overflown.

Sighing deeply, Athena reached out to take Tywin's hand in her own "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry" She apologised, watching as Tywin shook his head at her in disagreement. "You are forgiven" He assured her, however he didn't drop her hand from his own.

Her hand was much smaller than his. His skin looked darker than her snow kissed palm. His fingers had aged after years of being wrapped around the handle of a sword while hers were covered with the scars of needle pricks. His skin was as rough as sandpaper while he could still smell the lavender lingering from her hand cream.

Tywin lifted up his other hand to silently massage the skin on the back of her hand in a bid to help her relax. "My brother was attacked, I was nearly killed under the orders of your son and the King is dead" She whispered, as though even the walls had ears. Nothing stayed secret for long in King's Landing. Her eyes were glossed with fear. "Death itself is lingering in the air" She reminded him; her own brush with death and Robert's passing had increased her awareness of her own mortality.

She was terrified of dying.

Athena had once dreamed of falling in love with someone who would father her children, protect her from the evils in the world and care for her unconditionally. Now, all she dreamed of was leaving the capital with her head on her shoulders and her family by her side - preferably not in caskets.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Athena" Tywin spoke firmly, his voice laced with determination as he slowly dropped her hand as he took a step closer to her. He would rather join the Knight's Watch than let any harm come to a single hair on her head. Athena placed her hand against his cheek and looked up into his eyes. "Don't make promises that you can't keep" She warned, though her voice was gentle s her thumb creased the brittle skin of his cheek. "It's the one promise I fully intend to keep - until my dying breath"

Tywin's eyes dropped down to her pursed lips, and it didn't take the fair maiden long to catch his glaze. Her eyes shut as his lips caught hers in a kiss. His hand found its way to her waist as he pulled her close against him, their chest meeting as Athena raised her hand from his cheek and run it through his blonde hair. Athena's breath had quickened as she pulled away for air, strands of soft curls fell out of her bun and danced around her cheeks. A silence fell over the pair as they looked at each other, each knowing that the kiss had been instituted completely on desire and instinct. They could only dance around their attraction for so long.

"Everything's changed, Tywin" She whispered fearfully, feeling his arms tighten around her waist as he kept her close to him. Athena was the She Wolf's sister, the traitors only living sibling and now the one person who held Tywin Lannister's affections.

"I intend to keep my vow to you, Athena" Tywin reminded her, the tips of his fingers ran across the soft skin of her lips before he cupped her cheek in his hand gently. While he could not save her brother, for he was but a dead man walking, he would place Athena and her nieces under the protection of his house.

Eddard Stark had asked him to protect his sister, he would do so until his dying breath.


	7. An Unexpected Proposal

I apologise for the delay in getting this up! Thankfully, I'm off on midterm this incoming week so I aim to make up for the delay in publishing this chapter by getting two up next week while I'm off. This chapter continues on directly from where chapter six ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 | An Unlikely Proposal<strong>

Hearing the belles ringing out, Athena pulled out of Tywin's embrace and walked hesitantly towards the balcony overlooking the palace grounds, seeing a swarm of peasants heading towards the main courtyard. "M'lady!" She turned around as she heard the door being swung open, one of the guards loyal to her brother stood with his sword in hand, a look of terror masking his face. "Your brother is being taken to the courtyard, you must come quickly" He blurted out, his voice running at a hundred miles an hour.

Athena's eyes caught Tywin's for a moment before she set off after the guard, hearing the belles ring out louder with each step. A presentation at the courtyard could mean only one thing; a public trial.

When they reached the courtyard, Sansa and Cersei already stood on the top of the podium with Joffery. Athena felt her blood run cold. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched her brother hang his head low as two guards dragged him out to the waiting crowds. The people howling as they pointed their fingers at him as though he was a traitor to the crown. Yet, that was what he was in the eyes of the people whom had been brainwashed by Cersei and her court.

As her eyes landed on the girl perched upon the statue, Athena darted off towards her, leaving Tywin to follow the trail of her golden cloak as she disappeared through the growing crowds, grabbing her niece by her shoulders as she caught up with her.

While her brother was paraded in front of the people towards the podium, Athena pulled her niece towards her chest as Tywin came to a stop behind her. "I am Eddard Stark" He began, his hands tied behind his back as though he was a prisoner of the court, or a man on the way to his execution. "Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King" He proclaimed, stealing a glance over at his eldest daughter. Tywin's hand came to rest on the side of Athena's waist as he dropped his lips down to her ear. "You need to get the girl out of here, Athena" He warned, his eyes trained on the man who was being stripped of his dignity as Cersei publicly humiliated him. Yet both of the Stark girls were frozen on the spot as they watched their father and brother speak; as though giving the speech of his own funeral.

"I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men, I betrayed the faith of my King, and the trust of my friend, Robert, I swore to protect and defend his children but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and cease the throne for myself" Eddard spoke mournfully, his eyes unable to meet those of the silent crowd, which was filled with cries of hatred and calls for his death as he finished his speech. Athena turned her head to look up at Tywin as the cries of the people grew louder, "traitor" echoed through the courtyard.

"Let the high septon and all the blessed bare witness to what I saw" Eddard's lips trembled as he stopped speaking for a moment, taking a deep breath as he glanced down at the space between his feet. "Get the girl away, Athena" Tywin urged once more, however Athena could not hear nor see anyone except for Eddard. "Joffery Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the gods; lords of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm"Although the cries of the people only grew louder with each word that left Eddard's lips.

Turning to look at Tywin, Athena's eyes began to widen as she kept one arm wrapped around her niece. "Tywin, you must do something" She begged him, listening as the greying man beside her brother asked the Lannisters "What should be done with this - traitor?" Joffery held his hand up in the air, the corner of his lips turning up in a wicked smirk. "My mother wishes me to allow Lord Eddard to join the knight's watch, stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile." A hush fell upon the crowds as they listened to the young King speak. "And my Lady Sansa..." he turned to face his betrothed, "has begged mercy for her father"He revealed, remaining silent as he watched the Northern maiden for a moment before turning away as a new source of strength grew in his voice. "But they have the soft hearts of women - so long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Sir Illyn - bring me his head!"Joffery ordered, his voice filled with hatred as he spoke.

From Athena's pale lips slipped a gasp as she turned Arya around to face her once more, feeling Tywin's grip of her waist beginning to tighten.

"Arya, little wolf, you have to get out of here...run, run as fast as your feet can carry you. Don't look back, whatever you do, don't look back" Athena warned in a hurried voice, her eyes glancing up over her niece's shoulder to look at her brother as she undid the clasp of her cloak, throwing it around the smaller shoulders of her beloved niece as she pulled her close one final time. Pressing a kiss against her forehead, she rested her hand on Arya's cheek for a moment as she looked into her eyes."Run, Arya. Run like a direwolf"She pleaded, watching as the child nodded her head with hesitation before she followed her aunt's orders, setting off as fast as her legs could carry her, escaping from the crowds as she clutched needle close to her chest.

Waiting until Arya was out of sight, Athena snapped her head around to look at her companion."You can't let him do this, Tywin!"She begged, her shaking hand coming to rest on his chest as he stood in front of her.

Tywin's grandson could not murder her brother.

Tywin looked into her pleading eyes for a brief moment before wrapping his hand around her wrist, "Follow me" he ordered, turning on his heel as he slipped through the crowds, making a beeline for the podium. Following behind him, the pair headed up the steps to the podium two at a time. Athena's eyes were focused on Sansa, her niece shouldn't have to witness such a cruel and inhumane act against her own father, her own blood. The red haired maiden was being restrained by one of her betrothed's guards as she begged for her father's release, uselessly fighting against the clutches of the armored man.

The cries of the people were growing deafening as Athena and Tywin reached the steps of the podium, the guards moving out of their ways as Athena clutched the skirts of her dress in her closed fists as she took the steps two at a time as her brother was forced to his knees. "No, please!" Sansa's voice cut through Athena's heart like a round of daggers.

As the sword was pulled from its leather holder, the luster of the steel showing through as the executor wrapped his long, bony fingers around the solid silver handle, Athena reached the top step of the podium.

"Ned!" The cry left her lips as the sword cut through the thin air, connecting with warm skin on its way down. As the sword went further, Athena could feel her legs giving way, her pale cheeks covered in a blanket of tears - then it happened.

Ned was dead.

The world around her seemed to freeze in time itself; before everything went black.

Watching as Athena began to drop, her legs losing their ability to work, Tywin reached out to wrap his hand around her wrist and his arm around her waist as he pulled her away from the commotion and towards himself. As she fell lifelessly into his arms, the hand around her wrist moved to her back while the one on her waist moved down to under her knees.

"Hound, take Sansa and follow me!" Tywin ordered, calling over his shoulder as he took the shortest route back towards his private quarters, signaling for the guards around them to move out of their way.

Sandor reached out to take the girl by the shoulder, his hand clasping around the delicate fabric of her dress as he guided her to follow in the Lannister's footsteps.

Noticing Sansa's uneasy steps, combined with her swaying motion, Sandor stopped them both midstep. Noticing that the girls eyes were shut tightly, he wrapped his arms around her and holstered her thin body over his shoulder.

As Tywin edged closer to the palace, he could feel Athena begin to come around, her head turned as her eyes flickered.

The sound of his heavy footsteps echoed around the deserted hallways, the distant cries of the peasantry still ringing in his arms as he glanced down at the woman who lay in his arms, her body almost lifeless except for the occasional shallowed sob.

He could still taste her sweet lips against his thin ones, he could feel her tears dampening his shirt.

With his foot, he pushed open the door to his private residence and stepped inside, the hound was only moments behind him. "Take the Lady Sansa up to the guest room and then stand watch at her door, no one other than Lady Athena and myself are allowed to enter" He ordered the man while he set off towards his private quarters, using his foot once more to open and close the heavy wooden door.

As he lowered her down onto the plush golden covers of the four poster bed, his eyes filled with concern as he watched the tears form a blanket over her pale skin. Athena's entire body was in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened only moments before hand.

His hand reached out to rest against the gentle curls that were spread out across his virgin white pillows. "What can I do, Athena?" He asked, taking a hold of her left hand as he spoke. "Save Ned's body... from whatever horrid plan Joffery has for him" Athena's lips trembled as she spoke, her fingers gripping around Tywin's hand as she kept her eyes trained on the wall as she turned her face away from him. The tears began to soak up in the soft cotton of the pillows, like the crimson blood that had flowed on the podium as Eddard left this life for the next.

Athena needed time to mourn and grieve; yet the pain she was going through, the emotional turmoil, was enough to make Tywin want to knock Joffery's head off his shoulders.

Leaning across, Tywin's hand remained tangled in the curls of her hair as he bent down to place a kiss against the soft skin of her forehead, lingering there long enough to smell the lavender and jasmine of her perfume before he pulled away. Readjusting his sword on his waist belt, the man disappeared out the door, setting off towards the throne room.

Once left alone, Athena's tears began to develop into sobs, her bottom lip trembling as the tears began to fall like rain in a river during a harsh winter's night. Athena cried for the loss of her brother, her only remaining sibling. Sansa wailed like a newborn babe over the death of her father, at the orders of her betrothed.

Sandor bowed his head as he listened to the cries; if he had of been a man of gentle words and affectionate nature, he would have offered some comfort to either of the woman - yet he was not that sort of man. Instead, he resided to letting their emotions get the better of them, to let them mourn their loss.

* * *

><p>When Tywin returned several hours later, the sun had already set and night had already fallen. The gentle candle light illuminated the room as his eyes wandered towards the bed in search of Athena. Instead, he found her standing looking out at the stars that decorated the mourning skin; he had never seen it such a deep shade of black, even the stars themselves looked a little duller, more lifeless, that night than ever before. Athena herself looked lifeless. Her usual golden robes had been replaced with a black silk gown and a matching cloak, her arms covered in thin lace.<p>

To his surprise, Athena spoke before he did.

"Dissolve the engagement, Tywin. Let Sansa go." Athena declared, her voice emotionless, as though she was simply commenting on the weather. She slowly played out the conversation that she had imagined in her mind a dozen times since Tywin left; she had to protect Sansa - whatever the cost.

His eyes widened as he sat himself down on the wooden seat at the round table that stood near the double windows that overlooked the city."And why would I do that?" Tywin asked, knowing that his daughter would no doubt try to keep Sansa as her 'little play thing '"In return for a deal" Athena replied, her eyelids closing as her shoulders dropped. "Of what nature?" Tywin stood from his seat as he walked towards her, his hand coming to rest on her waist as he stopped behind her.

"Another Stark bride for another Lannister groom" Her offer caught him off guard, enough to stop his train of thought momentarily as he battled to regain his voice. "Who do you have in mind?"He asked, fearing that the fair maiden was to propose a match between herself and his imp of a son - or even worse, with Jamie.

Turning around, Athena opened her eyes as she came face to face with Tywin once more."You and I, my lord" She concluded, not bating an eyelid as she kept her poker face firmly in place. For the first time in his life, Tywin had been rendered speechless.

"You want to control the north. The people there, while they love Sansa, see her as Joffery's bride. I am my father's daughter; Lyanna's sister; Ned's little Ana. The Lady of Winterfell by divine right" She argued him, her back straightening as she tried to emotionally detach herself from the situation. Her brother was dead, like so many others who held the 'Stark' name - all that mattered was protecting what remained of her family.

"You would be a Lannister as well" He reminded her, his eyes trailing over her as she walked through the room, his voice echoing off the wall. Sansa's wailing had ended, her tears had led to uneasy dreams."My blood will always be that of a Stark" She protested, stopping as she came into sight of the gold embossed mirror that hung above the mantle place, above the fire that had not been used once during the long summer. Her brother was dead, the Stark name was enough of a death warrant to have her head on a silver platter for Cersei Lannister and her son; her only way to protect herself and Ned's family was to gain the Lannister name. Sansa and Arya would come under her protection, and no one would dare harm Catelyn or the boys with both the Lannister and Tully connections.

Looking into her reflection, Athena could notice the gentle colour that was embracing her pale skin - a touch of the South's summer had already left its mark on her."Free Sansa, allow her to leave, and you can have me" Athena concluded, facing Tywin once more as she rested her hand upon the mantel place.

"You have proposed an offer that I cannot refuse" He revealed, knowing that there was no way he could turn her down. Athena deserved some young and handsome lord, someone who could make her the Lady of a high estate; not a middle age man who would have her trapped in the palace. Yet, his good name would protect her from her family's past. He couldn't bear to see her married off to another man.

"She is to know nothing of this arrangement, otherwise the guilt would keep her here" Athena reminded him before turning on her heel once more and heading out through the double doors of his private chambers in search of the girl for whom she had given her freedom and liberty for.

Tywin Lannister stood frozen to the spot; he was to marry Athena Stark, to give her his good name and offer her protection from his wicked daughter.


	8. Reactions

_Yes, I'm horrible. This chapter was a lifetime and a half in the works, but real life caught up with me again and I've been suffering several different sickness and flus - fairly typically for me during this time of the year. Hopefully, I'll still find a little extra time to update this occasionally. Again, reviews are loved and appreciated! Thank you for sticking with this after such a long [and annoying] delay between updates._

* * *

><p>Breaking the news to Sansa had not been an easy task for Athena.<p>

"You will remain in King's Landing" Athena assured her niece, folding her hands in front of her waist as she tilted her head for a moment. Sansa had remained silent throughout the exchange, not uttering a word or releasing a breath as Athena announced that her engagement to Joffery had been dissolved following Tywin's proposal for her hand in marriage.

"You can't marry him, surely Aunty!" Sansa protested, her hands dropping to her waist as she began to lose the will to fight against her Aunt; the only family member she had left in King's Landing.

Breathing inward, Athena stepped forward to cup her hand around Sansa's left cheek, looking into the girl's eyes as she spoke. "This is the only way to keep us safe...to keep you safe. Your sister has disappeared, I will send word to the North to look for her, but if I can return you to the safety of the North - back to your mother or even the Tullys at River Run - then I will do just that little bird, regardless of what the price might be" She explained, wishing there was some way she could slip the girl out under the covers of midnight and to the safety of the North or River Run; but that seemed impossible now. Sansa was safer by her side, where she could keep an eye on her with the help of Tywin and his men.

"You can't marry, Tywin Lannister" Sansa's voice was low but filled with hatred. Tywin Lannister was Joffery's grandfather - her aunt couldn't sacrifice herself to spare her of a submissive marriage to the boy King who had ordered her father's death as she pleaded for mercy for her father's soul.

"And you can't marry the boy King who ordered your father's execution" Athena snapped, knowing that it was the stubborn and headstrong traits of the Starks that were fueling both their fires. Sighing to herself, she reached down to take Sansa's hand in her own. "There is something between Tywin and I..." Athena wasn't sure how to describe it; it was almost like a carnival of lust and desire, but laced with something stronger. "He won't let any harm come to us, not if I take his name"Athena assured her niece, not wanting the girl to worry about her.

After all, this marriage might not be such a bad thing

"And give him another heir" Sansa muttered, dropping her aunt's hand as she headed back towards the bed, sitting herself down on the very edge as her eyes burned into a spot on the floor, avoiding contact with her Aunt. "I severely doubt that Tywin Lannister needs or desires another heir to Casterly Rock" Athena reminded her, although a child in line for both Casterly Rock and Winterfell would be the envy of all the noble families. Jamie was unable to take a wife and father children due to his oath as a knight and Tyrion - the half man - inheriting the riches of Casterly Rock was the last thing that Tywin would want. Did Tywin desire another heir? Was his intention of pursuing her to solely place a son in her stomach?

No doubt that thought would linger in Athena's mind.

"I wish to sleep for a while" Sansa announced as she dropped herself down onto the bed, turning herself so that her back was facing Athena to firmly portray that she wished to be left alone to bask in her own thoughts. Athena sighed to herself before she turned on her heel, leaving the bed chambers as she took one last look over her shoulder at the shaking shoulders of her grieving niece.

Joffery would pay; the gods would see to it.

* * *

><p>The tension in the Hand's residence could be cut with a butter knife.<p>

"She is younger than me, father!" Cersei cried in protest after her father's revelation, her hands gripping the table tight enough to turn her knuckles as white as a sheet. Joffery simply leaned back against the pillar nearest him as he allowed his mother to unleash her anger at his grandfather. He had to admit, even he who was privy to several of the details of his father's relationship with the Stark women - thanks to a number of men under his command - was shocked that their relationship had escalated as quickly as it had.

"You've put a bastard on her, haven't you?" She muttered, hatred filling her words as she turned up her nose in disgust. "That's why you want to marry her..." Cersei cried, throwing her hands down onto the marble of the table as she leaned forward to cast a wicked glare at the man. "To give your unborn bastard a name?" She could see no other reason as to why her father would willingly marry the Stark woman.

Tywin's mind flickered to the idea of Athena glowing with new found maternity, a growing belly holding the source of new life; he quickly locked it away to the deepest corner of his mind."Don't be so absurd, Cersei!" He fought back, his face not giving away what his mind was thinking. Standing up from his seat at the top of the round table, he advanced towards his daughter.

"Athena Stark is our key to the North" He reminded her, knowing that he had to find a way to disguise the true reason for Athena's proposal of marriage; otherwise Athena's 'sacrifice' would all be for nothing. "If we want to control the seven kingdoms, then we will need to secure the North. There is no one better for the task than Athena"Tywin justified his excuse, even though that had been the last reason that had came to his mind as to why he should marry the dark eyed beauty.

Tywin had never felt so alive - not even when Joanne's heart was still beating.

"I congratulate you, Grandfather. I do agree that there is no point in a marriage of my hand to a traitor's daughter if you are to marry his sister and secure our links to the North" Joffery finally spoke, breaking off the intense glares that his mother and grandfather were sharing. Tywin nodded his head in understanding. "Of course. Now if you excuse me, I have a fiancee to attend to" He waited for a brief moment, seeing Cersei's blood virtually boiling before he left the room, taking the shortest path back towards his private chambers, suspecting that Athena had no doubt taken refuge there - especially since the death of her brother and the fact that they had been stripped of Eddard's benefits and left abandoned, now staying with Tywin in his private quarters in the palace. Tywin had seen it as being of ill manner to take over Eddard's private quarters so soon after his death, so restrict his use to just the study and meeting rooms.

His journey was short, lasting only a minute at most. He could feel Athena's presence in the room as he stepped inside, holding the door open as he looked around; while he could feel her, he couldn't see her. "I told her" The gentle voice came from behind the chaise lounge, a ringless hand appearing on the top of the crimson fabric as she alerted him to her presence.

"How did Sansa take it?" Tywin asked, knowing that Athena had planned on telling her niece about their engagement while he spoke to his own family, shutting the door behind him, he cautiously walked through the room towards the chaise lounge, and more specifically its current occupier. "Not very well" Athena revealed, not opening her eyes as she hummed to herself softly. It seemed they were both in need of strong liquor. Making a beeline towards the side-table that had been set up with an arrangement of alcoholic beverages and solid gold drinking goblets. When one lived in the grounds of the palace, they were treated like a King; even more so if their surname was 'Lannister'.

Hearing the sound of running liquid being poured into a goblet, Athena forced her eyes opened as she unwillingly dragged her body up form the chaise lounge, making her way towards the french doors that looked out over King's Landing, allowing its occupants the chance to be privy into the going ons of lives of the city's citizens.

"Have you any plans for the marriage ceremony?" Tywin's voice filled the air around the room as he drowned the sharp liquor, feeling the liquid burn the back of his throat as he shut his eyes for a moment. Gods, he needed that. Setting the goblet down onto the dresser, he cautiously walked up behind his bride as she spoke.

"I do not wish for a grand affair, Tywin"Athena confessed, though she doubted that Cersei Lannister would allow her new step-mother to be treated like a Queen, even if it was only for a day, even more so her wedding day. He snaked his arms around her waist, his hands folding over her stomach as she leaned against him, the crown of her head resting upon his chest.

"They will not want a grand affair..." He reminded her, knowing that while his grandson enjoyed nothing more than flaunting the crown's gold, he would not call out all the banners, precious silver and pompous ceremony for his grandfather's marriage to the sister of a traitor. Cersei would rather allow herself to be buried at the stake for witchcraft than to allow that to happen. Athena nodded her head as she slipped her hands over his, feeling the cold touch of his skin."Not after Joffery murdered my brother in the sight of my niece"She muttered, knowing that she would struggle to ever be able to look the boy in the eye, even more so now that they were about to become family.

Tywin hummed in reply, knowing that the public perception of their engagement would be uncertain. Yes, there had been rumors around court, but very few had escaped through the passages of the palace and made it to the ears of the city's occupants."It would look better if we could make it appear as though this engagement has been long withstanding"He suggested, knowing that their upcoming marriage was perhaps the only thing protecting Athena from facing the same fate as her brother.

"I do care for you, Tywin; very much so" Athena promised him, turning around to face him as she lifted his left hand, cupping it with both her hands. "Everything will be okay, I promise" She swore, knowing that he had become fiercely protected of her over recent days and weeks. "I know" Tywin sighed, before leaning down to rest his free hand against her cheek as he dropped a kiss on the gentle skin of her forehead. "I know, my love" He breathed, feeling Athena once more step into his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his torso, shutting her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

How long could they last?

Before Joffery called for her head to; or before Cersei laced her wine with poison to rid herself of an unwanted step-mother.

Athena could feel a storm brewing in their mists; with Tywin and herself trapped in the eye of the storm.


	9. This Means War

[A _very, very_ short chapter to tide you all over. I wanted to get a chapter up for you all as soon as possible, and writing the actual wedding scene has taken longer than I expected, so in the spirit of the holidays, here's a little filler chapter to fill the gap for you all until the next chapter can be posted - which will most definitely be _before_ Christmas.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - This Means War<strong>

Much to Athena's surprise, it took the court all of fifteen days to arrange the wedding.

Tywin's sources had assured them both that Arya was out of the capitol and heading to the North under a form of disguise, most likely under the masquerade of a peasant boy. Sansa had slowly began to escape the silence of her private quarters, though she stayed as far away from Joffery's reach as possible.

The dark circles around Athena's eyes had deepened over the past fortnight, fears for the safety of both herself and her family were mounting every day. She was not blissfully ignorant to the whispers running through the palace; few could understand why Tywin Lannister would want to take on the sister of Lyanna and Eddard Stark as his wife.

Yet, their relationship seemed to be growing with each and every day.

Tywin spent most of his waking hours trapped away in the palace, trying to recovery the city through his role as 'Hand of the King' with financing their upcoming nuptials. While he may spend the hours of light away from her, Tywin spent his nights by Athena side. When the servants would arrive in his chambers with dinner, Tywin would free himself of his tasks until the dawn, retiring to the company of his bride to be.

"How was your day?" Tywin's voice filled the room as he stepped inside, shutting the heavy, wooden door behind him. Athena stood with her back to him, facing outwards towards the city gates that were visible from the balcony doors. The shadows of wild animals jumped from the side of the balcony, momentarily blocking Athena's line of vision. "Is it not tradition from the groom to be apart from his bride on the eve of their wedding?" Athena asked, her voice lacing with teasing tone as she turned her head to the side, to glance over at the man who would become her husband in a matter of hours. "Nothing about this marriage is traditional, 'Thena" He reminded her, undoing the scabbard around his waist, abandoning it and his valyrian steel sword; freeing himself from the heavy weight around his waist. His bride hummed in agreement before returning to her former task.

Tywin could sense that something was wrong.

It was as though the pair of them were cut from the same cloth, able to feel each other's emotions from the second they entered the room, almost reading their thoughts. Only one thing could have affected Athena in such a way.

Her family.

Closing the distance between them, he snaked his arms around her waist, not ignoring the fact that it was perhaps a little too small. "My love?" He asked, hoping to persuade her to voice her concerns, to let him help her, to stop bottling up all her emotions. "Tomorrow, I'm going to stand at the altar with only Sansa by my side" Athena whispered, her voice catching in her throat as she leaned her back against his chest, her thick, dark eyelashes closing down for a moment as she breathed heavily.

Her mother had died of a broken heart.

Her father and eldest brother had been murdered in cold blood, one strangled and the other died in the flames of fire.

Her sister had lost her life in a room that smelt of blood and roses.

Her dearest brother, lost his head in front of her.

Her beloved niece, disappeared seemingly into thin air.

Tywin wondered if he could break the news to her, if he could tell her about the rumors that were filling the court. They had made a vow to each other; to never keep secrets from one another. "Your nephew is forming an army" He warned, feeling his bride stiffen in his arms in a state of disbelief. "Rob?" She breathed, suspecting that the fiercely loyal son would take revenge on his father's savage murder at the orders of the boy King. "To bring honor to Eddard's name...to save his aunt from a life as a Lannister" He revealed, knowing that he should have expected both reasons for the young man's battle cries.

Another she-wolf was in the hands of a forbidden lover.

Athena turned around in Tywin's arms, to face her groom with tear stricken eyes. "This is Lyanna all over again"She warned him, the colour draining from her face as she took over the masquerade of a ghost. Sensing the fear rolling off Athena like waves, Tywin placed his hands around her shoulders, and shook his head. His voice was steady, like a commander addressing his troops before battle.

This was war.

His family against hers.

The Lannisters against the Starks.

"Clear your head, Athena. You are not Lyanna, and I am most certainly not some dumb minded Targaryen" He reminded her, watching as she took a deep breath before her shoulders dropped, her eyes becoming heavy. His hands dropped from her shoulders as Athena stepped into his arms, her head resting down against his shoulder as her hand curled around his shoulder.

Dead lingered in the air.

Athena knew only one thing for sure; the deaths would only continue.

"At dawn, I'm going to be a Lannister, but my blood is always going to be that of a Stark; gods forbid we have a child, what would happen to him or her?" Athena's whispered, her voice struggling to hold back a sob as she shook her head. Would Rob consider her marriage a betrayal of her family? Would he call for her head, the same way that Joffery had demanded Ned's?

"There's no way of saying what Rob will do" Tywin thought aloud, both himself and his chief advisors had spent most of the afternoon trying to work out the young man's battle plan; but Athena was the one factor they could not agree one.

One said that he would fight to bring his aunt - the Lady of Winterfell - back to the North.

Another argued that becoming Tywin's wife could turn Rob against his aunt; with her being considered a Lannister over a Stark.

The third claimed that the only way to be sure was to either find the young man's true intentions, or see what would happen if Athena was placed before the Starks.

None of those options were ones that Tywin was willing to accept.

"Stay with me; please, I need you here tonight" Athena pleaded, her eyes looking up at her groom in desperation as she heard the grandfather clock strike midnight behind them both.

Tywin could deny Athena nothing; not even this.

Guiding her towards the four poster bed, Tywin could feel her shoulders relax under the silk material of her night cloak.

No, Tywin could deny his bride nothing.


End file.
